


Even In The Next Life

by J_P_Lupine



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Death, Demon Sex, Demons, Devilman (Devilman), Devilman Crybaby Spoilers, Don't copy to another site, Exophilia, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Multiple Sex Positions, NSFW, Reincarnation, Satan - Freeform, Teratophilia, War, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_P_Lupine/pseuds/J_P_Lupine
Summary: I will love you even in the next life....(Proceed with caution, a whole bunch of explicit content)





	1. Pilot

"On your mark. Get set." The sound of a gun going off signaled for the runners to go. Watching them put everything into running, their only focus was on the lane ahead of them and the people running beside them. I sat in the stands, watching while holding my water bottle in both of my hands.

I liked watching the track kids run, they looked so determined and free as they raced along the leveled path. I wasn't in track myself, I wasn't in any sport actually, but I was friends with Miki since we had a classes together. Miki was the fastest runner, but my eyes usually followed the slowest one out there because he always seemed content with being where he was. No, that wasn't right.... It's not content, but more like....accepting?

He was okay with being last, and it was as if just the act of running and being able to was good for him. I wasn't really sure, I hardly ever talked to him, so I couldn't say anything for certain. The only time we ever talked was at these track meets when I was with Miki.

Drinking my water as my head tilted back, Miki won the race again with Miko in second. They were both extremely fast, so it was no surprise that they were always on top with races, even in practice.

"Akira's crying again. Was someone sad?" I looked back to see Miki standing in front of two guys and Akira just standing there as tears were streaming down his face. The boy rubbed his eyes while pointing at a phone in one of the guys' hands and Miki looked. "Ah, the super high-schooler." She said as I got to my feet. "I'd cry, too, if my friend died."

"But this guy isn't crying, is he?"

"Why are you crying?" The boys sitting down said and I nudged Akira's arm while holding out a towel to him. He sniffled while taking it, using it to wipe away his tears as I handed the other towel to Miki.

"Oh, hey. Let's do a 4-by-100-meter relay. A mixed relay." Miki smiled while waving a boton and slinging the towel over her shoulders. "There's supposed to be an event, right?"

"Seriously?"

"Isn't it a memorial service? Wonder what happens because of this case."

"You seem concerned, but what you really want is to run a 4-by-100, right?" Miki chuckled, and I glanced to Akira. He was taller than me, and a bit on the scrawny side, but he still had some muscle on his legs from running almost every day. Also, he was still crying into the towel I had handed to him.

"It's Mr. Nagasaki." Miko called after a ring-tone caught our attention.

"Sorry, gotta go." The green eyed girl then walked away to answer her phone. Miko came over and sat behind the guys, and Akira had finally stopped crying as he sniffed.

"Who's Mr. Nagasaki?" One of the guys asked.

"Someone who take's photos of Miki." Miko replied.

"The guy taking photos of Miki?"

"Probably her boyfriend." The girl smirked.

"Waaah?!" The one with what looked like a rocket made a weird noise while the other guy just sighed.

"Fans across the country are bummed."

"She's out of your league, guys." The brunette girl said. "Miki is a star, after all."

"Taiyo....thanks for the towel." Akira said lowly while glancing over to me.

"No problem...." I mumbled while shifting on my feet and unconsciously pushing my bangs behind my ear. Focusing on my water bottle as I took a drink, I tried to ignore the fact that Akira was smiling at me. Despite hardly ever talking to him, I had grown a huge crush on the sweet guy....

"I'll wash it before I give it back, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine." I fiddled with the top of my lid while looking at the ground. "Just....don't forget to give it back, okay?"

"Okay." And I could hear the smile in his voice as the tips of my ears were getting hot.

~

"Ugh....this is too hard!" I groaned as my head hit my desk. I dropped my pencil and just looked at the math homework in front of me. "Why can't I just draw and watch people run?" I mumbled, but then my face scrunched up as my cheeks got hot. "Oh, my God, how does he say my first name so easily?"

Pushing the math work to the side, I just covered my head with my arms while groaning in frustration. _'I couldn't even look at him.... He probably thinks I don't even want to be his friend....'_ Clenching my hands into fists, I tried to bury my head further under my arms to hide myself.

"I couldn't even talk right....again. God dammit!" I whispered. "Why did Miki tell him it was okay to use my first name? Oh Lord, I'm probably going to die of embarrassment, aren't I?" I continued to talk to myself while ignoring my homework for the time being.


	2. Change

"Hey, did you hear?"

"What?"

"I heard Fudo's been doping."

"What? No way, you really think he'd do that?"

"No, seriously! I saw him this morning. No one changes that much overnight without some serious juice to boost." The two males were laughing and I just looked at them from over my book. _'Fudo....doping? No way, Miki would kill him!'_ I thought as my brows furrowed. ' _Right?'_

For some reason, those two weren't the only ones talking about Akira. It seemed to be a rumor all over the school about him doping, or getting plastic surgery, or _something_. I didn't actually get to see what they meant until lunch came around and Akira's table was swarmed by squealing girls giving him their lunch.

I couldn't believe it was him at first, but everyone was calling him by his name. He was taller than just yesterday, broader too, and his once scrawny frame was lean and more muscular than before. His hair was messy and it was dark around his eyes as they looked sharper, and I was dumbfounded by how he could have changed so much. There had to be a rational explanation for this other than doping, right? Because even drugs would take time for such a change as drastic as this....right?

Sitting down at my lunch table, I just couldn't wrap my head around how Akira looked like a completely different person and the crowd of girls were squealing as he actually ate all of the food given to him. I would ask Miki about it, but I wasn't sure how and my chance never really came, so I'd have to wait until after school when they were practicing.

~

Filling up my water bottle, I sighed while turning the faucet. If the cute boy I had crushed on had changed so much physically....had his personality changed too? I mean....most people who experienced such a drastic change became total dicks, but would Akira? _'God, I hope not....he was so nice....'_ I thought while putting my bottle to my lips and walking towards the track. Miki was getting changed already, so I'd just wait in the stands until-

Hand.

_'What the Hell?'_ My brows furrowed as a hand placed on the wall had stopped me from walking. Letting my gaze drift up the arm, my ears began to burn as I saw it was Akira. _'Oh, no, he's hot!'_ I mentally screamed as the taller male was looking down at me. My bottle was still in my mouth, but I used it to hide my face when Akira leaned down to my height.

"Taiyo, have you seen Miki?" He asked, and his voice sounded a bit deeper than before as well now.

"Sh-she's getting changed." I mumbled while averting my gaze to the ground.

"You know, I've noticed that you don't really use my name." I had to take a step back from how close he was standing. "Do you hate me?"

"Wha-? Of course not!" I continued to hide my face behind my bottle as I couldn't even look at the boy like always....

"Then you like me?" His voice was really close to my ear and I took another step back, but ran into the wall. "I had hoped so, you know, but I wasn't sure." Akira said and my face was getting hot. "Ah....Taiyo? Why do you smell so nice?" His voice took on a different tone, like he was curious, and I began to hear sniffing before his nose touched my neck.

"H-hey!" I flinched out of surprise and smack my hand over my neck as my face burned.

"You smell really good, Taiyo." I saw him smile, and it felt like any of his other smiles. "Did you change your soap?"

"Wh-what kind of question is that?!" My voice rose as I didn't really understand what was happening.

"Isn't it pretty normal? I'm just complimenting how you smell, would you prefer I tell you that you stink?"

"No! You just can't go sniffing people!" I looked up at him while blushing like mad. Akira was standing too close, and his hand was still on the wall. If I wanted to get away, I'd have to move the opposite way of his arm.

"But I'm not just sniffing people. I'm sniffing you because you smell good. Actually, I'm not even sure why.... Maybe it's not your soap? Did you change detergent?" And he was smelling at my collarbone. I made to push him back, but he just grabbed my wrist and his nose lead him back to my neck. "What is that smell....?" He mumbled, and I couldn't help but let out a shaky breath as his lips brushed over my skin.

"A-Akira!" I said in shock while pushing the boy back with my hand still holding my bottle. "P-personal space!" I quickly said, and his eyes were wide as he was looking down at me. Then, his cheeks went red as he covered his mouth.

"S....Sorry, Taiyo." He mumbled and I quickly walked off with my head down as I was internally screaming with embarassment.

Back at the track, girls from other classes were crowded around outside and they were squealing about Akira like they had been all day.

"He has a huge bulge!" One girl shouted and my face went completely red.

"Fudo! He has a boner!" Another one said rather loudly and it was hard not to stare since the boy was wearing the skin tight track uniform.

"He must be good!"

"Go, go!" They began to cheer as Akira was stretching and getting ready for the race.

"Get ready...." And a clapper was used to signal the start of the race. Akira flew from the starting point, running rather strangely as he looked more like a beast zooming down the track. What the Hell was going on? My mouth hung slack after seeing such speed, and he finished the run in only 10 seconds....

Since a group of girls were already offering the boy a towel, I just brought one for Miki along with her water bottle. She was hopping from one foot to the other while smiling.

"Let's do a 4-by-100 relay." Miki said to the boy as he was wiping the sweat from himself with all of the towels he had been handed. I had to tear my eyes away went he nonchalantly lifted his shirt to wipe his chest.

"But that was genuinely dumb luck."

"It can't be." The green eyed girl replied as Akira tossed back the used towels. The girls squealing hurt my ears, and Miko called out to Miki after her phone went off.

"Miki, you have a text from Mr. Nagasaki." She waved from the stands while holding the phone.

"Ah, thanks for the towel, Taiyo." Miki smiled at me before walking away.

"No problem." I waved my hand while smiling back.

"Hey, how come you can talk to Miki so normally?" Akira asked with his hands on his hips. _'No....it doesn't seem like his personality had changed that much....'_ I thought. _'Just more confident then before, I guess....'_

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Is it because you like me?"

"What?!" My ears burned as I quickly looked at him, and a playful smile pulled at the corners of his lips.

"I didn't know how to mention it before, but I've noticed how you look at me when you think I don't notice." _'Fuuuuuuuuuck!'_ I mentally hissed as my face turned red. "I didn't know why until I asked Ryo, and he said you probably did it because you like me."

"Wha- No- I just-"

"Well, if it's true....wanna be my girlfriend?" And the water bottle I was holding spurted out water from how tight my grip had gotten on it. Akira eyed the bottle before raising his brows at me, and my mind was blanking as my brain left the building and I just blurted the first thing that came to my empty skull.

"Holy fuck, yes." I said, and he grinned as his cheeks dusted pink.

"Great!"

"....I said that out loud, didn't I? Oh, my God!" I covered my mouth as my face was turning red. "I g-gotta go!" And I quickly hurried off the track field.

~

"Taiyo, you left pretty early yesterday." Miki looked at me as we were walking through the hall. "Were you not feeling well?"

"Ah....no, that's not...." I cleared my throat as my ears burned from remembering. "It-"

"Taiyo!" My head whipped up as my name was called. When I saw that is was Akira waving at me, my entire face went red as I quickly looked at the ground. "You guys are walking to lunch, right?" He asked.

"Yeah. But you might get swarmed again like yesterday, Akira." Miki chuckled, and I nervously played with the end of my ponytail.

"I can still walk with you guys." He smiled while walking to where I was in the middle with Miki and him at either of my sides. I kept my head down, trying to keep Miki from noticing how red my face was. As we were walking, my shoulders tensed as I felt something touch my hand.

Looking down, I saw Akira slowly lacing his fingers with mine and it felt like my face exploded. The taller boy just smiled down at me and I didn't really know what to do. His hand was really warm as it nearly engulfed my own, and I continued to hold his hand as we went to the cafeteria.


	3. Woof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: Mature content ahead, proceed at own risk*  
> A/N: From here on out, this story becomes more....explicit

_'Why'd I have to get such a late shift?'_ I mentally grumbled as I was walking in the dark street. It was late at night, and there was hardly any streetlights on this blasted road I had to walk. Sighing, I kept looking around, making sure I was still alone.

My eyes had already adjusted to the dark, but there were things I still couldn't see because the moon wasn't shining as brightly as it normally would. Checking my phone, I saw that there were no new notifications, but then again, who would be texting me so late at night?

Jolting when I heard screaming, I nearly dropped my phone. Looking around, I didn't see anything, but someone was still screaming. _'Shit, shit, shit, shit!'_ I mentally repeated while running. I kept my phone in my hand in case I needed to call the police, and I turned the corner just as the screaming stopped.

My breath was heavy as I swallowed. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, and there was something that smelt like blood in the air. I would have gone the opposite way, but there could be someone that needed my help and I wasn't about to let that slide and they end up on the news the next day.

Turning another corner, I saw a fence and walked along it until I got to the opened gate. Hiding the light from my phone, I peeked around the gate and froze. There were two people, both tall as they were hugging, but what made me stop in my tracks was the carnage behind them.

Bodies that were ripped to shreds laid scattered in a giant pool of orange looking blood, and there were bones showing without any flesh on them. There were chunks of these bodies everywhere, but they weren't human. No, they were more animalistic, more beastly, more-

"....Devils." I mumbled while staring wide eyed, and the two hugging spun on their heels to look at me. "A....kira?" My brows furrowed with confusion as I saw his face smeared with devil blood.

"Who are you?!" The blond shouted reaching into his long coat for something.

"Taiyo?" Akira said lowly, sounding shocked as he grabbed his friend's arm to stop him. "What....what are you doing here?"

"Did you do this?" I questioned, seeing how there was also orange blood splattered on his bare chest.

"Wait- Taiyo! I-I can explain!"

"Akira, let me go. You heard her, she knows about devils!" The blond spoke, but I paid him hardly any attention as I waited for Akira to speak.

"Are you a devil?" I asked quietly, feeling a tightness in my chest.

"No! No, not....not exactly." Akira waved his hand. "I'm a Devilman. I-I have the body of a devil, but I still have my human heart, I swear." There was a pleading edge in his voice. "Please, I'm not a devil, but they were." He pointed to the corpses and my eyes drifted to the blond.

"And him?"

"He's human. This-this is Ryo. Ryo, tell her. Tell her how I'm not a devil!" He looked to the blond, but he said nothing as he coldly stared at me. Sighing through my nose, I rubbed my forehead.

"I believe you, no need for back-up." I calmly walked over and covered my hand with my sleeve. "This....actually happened to my grandfather as well. Of course, I was a kid at the time and I didn't believe it, but I remember the stories." I said softly while wiping the blood from his face. "I guess this is the ' _rational_ ' explanation for your change."

"Akira, who is this?" Ryo asked, finally taking his hand from inside of his coat.

"Ryo, this is Taiyo." Akira softly smiled at me. "My girlfriend." And the blond snatched my phone from my hand.

"Hey!"

"Don't worry, I'm just texting your parents."

"What? Why?"

"Because I still don't trust you, so you're staying with us until I can be certain you won't tell anyone about this. We already have to deal with a guy that took a video of Akira, I don't want to have to worry about you as well." He then glanced at me. "What friend would you most likely stay the night with?"

"....Uh, Miki. She's the only one my parent's have met." I replied.

"Perfect." He continued to text while leaning on a crutch.

~

"Here you go. Are you sure only having Calorie Buddy will be enough?" Akira asked while setting down the bag from the convenience store.

"The form of nourishment doesn't matter." Ryo flatly replied as his eyes scanned over the laptop in front of him.

"It can't feel like you ate at all." The dark haired male said while unwrapping what looked like a burger. "Do you even have teeth with a tiny mouth like yours? Eat this. Open wide." Akira pulled out another one from the bag and held it out to Ryo.

"Stop it."

"Aaaah!" Akira grinned while grabbed Ryo's jaw and opening his mouth. I laughed as the boy then shoved the burger into the blond's mouth and he took a bite, chewing it as he continued to work on the laptop.

"Did you figure out how to use your phone?"

"No, not yet." Akira then turned to me with the burger. "You have to eat, too, Taiyo." He waved the food in my face. "Say, aah!"

"Aah-mph." I bit into the burger he held and wiped my mouth with my sleeve. Chewing, I looked up at the boy and saw that the tips of his ears were a bit pink. "Thanks." I smiled while taking the burger.

"Well, don't worry. Luckily, there are no rumors about you online." Ryo stated.

"It's amazing that you live in such a huge apartment. How are you earning money?" The black haired boy asked while looking around.

"I don't mind explaining, but you probably wouldn't understand." The blond answered as Akira bounced to his feet. He walked around the couch and went over to the glass door.

"You have a great pool. Do you ever swim?"

"Not interested."

"What a waste. You should swim."

"Stop it."

"It's a crime not to use a pool in a place like this." Akira grabbed the blond up from the couch and drug him outside.

"Hey, stop it."

"It's nice out, weakling. Get some exercise."

"Akira, wait, what about his foot?" I called, getting up from the couch. "Akira!" And he had already pushed Ryo in.

"Come on, Taiyo! You, too!"

"W-wait! Hold it- Akira!" I waved my hands, but the boy ignored me while grabbing me around the waist and tossing me into the pool. Holding my nose as I hit the water, I heard another splash from him jumping in as well.

When I managed to pull myself from the water, my clothes were completely soaked and sticking to me like a second skin. Sighing as I was wringing out the bottom of my shirt, I shot Akira a look.

"Gomen, gomen!" He chuckled, but his smile fell as he looked at me.

"Akira, I don't have any other clothes with me." I told him. "Ryo, do you have a dryer?" I asked as the black haired boy was looking at me strangely. I furrowed my brows at Akira, but then I noticed that he was staring at my body.

"Yes." The blond sighed while climbing out of the pool.

"I-I'll go take a shower then." I quickly looked away from Akira while going back inside. Going to the bathroom, I had to peel off my clothes and toss them into a basket. Hopping into the hot shower, I scrubbed the chlorine from the pool from my hair and skin. The shower was just as nice as the rest of the apartment, and the water was warm and comforting as steam filled the room.

Getting out, I wrapped my body in a towel and stepped onto the mat outside of the shower. Tucking one corner of the towel in to keep it held up, I went over to the basket with my clothes. Next to it, I had set my phone down and picked it up to text Akira to see if he could throw my clothes into the dryer.

When he came to the bathroom, I hid behind the door while handing him the basket.

"Is there anything I can wear until these are dry?" I asked him, but got no reply. "Akira?" I questioned while peeking around the door. He seemed a bit dazed, staring at me as his gaze travelled from my face, down to my neck and shoulder.

"Taiyo...." His voice was a bit husky and my ears burned from how he said my name. "You smell really good."

"Oh, this agai- Hey!" I tensed when he pushed open the door more and entered the bathroom. He dropped my basket of clothes while quickly closing the door and pinned me against the wall.

"You smell so good...." He nearly purred as he buried his face into the side of my neck.

"A-Akira! What are you doing?!" I took in a sharp breath when he licked my throat. I felt one of his large hands grab my bare thigh as it slowly traveled up and his knee slid between my legs.

"That smell is making me hard." Akira said lowly, grinding his hips into mine as I felt a bulge on my thigh. My face turned a dark shade of red, and my hands gripped onto the front of his shirt when he nipped at my collarbone. "Taiyo~" He practically groaned while grabbing my ass.

"Akira, wai- Ahh~!" I slapped my hand over my mouth as a moan escaped my lips from him playfully biting at a sensitive spot on my neck. It felt like his erection got even harder against my thigh, and he picked me up while wrapping my legs around his waist. His eyes looked dark and clouded with lust, and my back was against the wall as he was rubbing his crotch against mine. Biting my bottom lip, I grabbed the tall male's shoulder while still covering my mouth with my other hand.

His grip on my ass tightened as he began to lick and nip at my neck and collarbone. Sucking in places as my skin was already exposed since I wore nothing but a towel. I heard his zipper and he pushed his pants down to his knees while now rubbing against me with skin-to-skin contact. His breath was shaky against my skin, and I was close to panting as heat filled my body and pooled between my legs.

"Taiyo...." He growled before thrusting his hips up. I nearly ripped his shirt as I muffled the scream, but I was so soaked that he just slid right in. "Fuck~ So tight~" Akira whispered against my throat before pushing more of his cock in. My back arched off of the wall as I whimpered, and I was biting my lip so hard that it was close to bleeding.

"Akira, you have to be g-gent- Ahh~!" And the black haired boy seemed unable to hear me as he began to thrust his hips. "Ahh~! Wai- Ahhh~!" I couldn't hold back the moans as Akira was clinging to me and burying his cock deep within my slick folds. It wasn't hurting like I had thought it would, but fuck, did it feel good.

He picked up speed, my breasts bouncing with every thrust, and Akira tore off the towel and tossed it to the floor. I didn't bother to cover myself, I was too lost in the amount of pleasure I was feeling to care. The black haired boy buried his face between my tits, licking and sucking at the flesh there as I moaned.

His hips began to snap into me harder, and one of my hands tangled into his soft hair as my nails dug into his shoulder. My back was arching into him as my head lolled back, and nothing I did could hold back the moans spilling from my throat. My ass began to hit the wall with every thrust of his hips, and the banging echoed in the bathroom.

"Akira~!" I moaned his name while his grip on my ass was close to bruising, and he nipped at my right breast while groaning. I felt fangs scrape across my chest, sending a pleasurable shiver down my spine. Akira was relentlessly thrusting now, pinning me in place as he shoved his thick cock in to the hilt, pulled it out to where only the tip remained, then thrusted back in.

He was grunting and groaning, sounding nearly like a beast as my hips bucked into him. I continued to curse and moan as my head was clouded by pleasure. Screaming while tugging on his hair, I was struck by my orgasm as it made my entire body shiver. Clinging to Akira as I saw stars, he suddenly bit my shoulder as he thrusted and went rigid inside of me.

Hot cum began to drip down my thighs as I was panting and trying to catch my breath. My legs felt weak, and I nearly fell when Akira finally set me back down.

"T-Taiyo!" He caught me, and he seemed to be out of whatever daze he had been in. "Taiyo, I'm so sorry, I-I couldn't-!"

"'S fine." I panted. "B-but I think....I need some rest...." His cheeks turned a dark red as he averted his gaze and nodded. "That was a lot....so suddenly." I mumbled.

"We'll get you cleaned up first." Akira said lowly as he looked so embarrassed.

~

Laying in the extra bedroom in Ryo's apartment, I was fiddling with the hem of the shirt I wore. Akira had lent me some of his clothes to wear until mine were dry, and they still smelt like him.... My cheeks dusted pink as I remembered what had happened in the bathroom, but I shook my head to clear my thoughts as the door opened.

"It's me." Ryo said while standing there. "I still don't trust you, but Akira needs someone other than me to also know his secret." His face was expressionless as he spoke. "Becoming a Devilman has given him many new urges along with his new body, and I'm taking care of his hunger while fighting demons is dealing with the violent tendencies. I need you to take care of his sexual urges so that he can keep the demon in control."

"What?!" I heavily blushed, finding it hard as to how Ryo could ask something like that with such a serious face.

"You two weren't exactly quiet earlier, but if you're already handling his libido, then you should continue to do so. But remember, breath a word of this to anyone, and I'm coming after you regardless of how Akira feels. Understand?"

"Of course, I understand! People are terrified of the things they don't understand- I'd never tell Akira's secret."

"Good. Then I won't worry about you. Now we can deal with the other guy without you getting in the way."

"I wasn't going to get in the way to begin with." I mumbled.

"Rest, you'll need to build up your stamina if you plan on taking care of Akira." Ryo said just before closing the door.


	4. Claim/Filler

"What's with you?" I looked up while pausing my paintbrush to see a girl standing beside my canvas.

"Huh?"

"I said, what's with you? You think you're so cool now for hanging out with Miki and Akira, don't you?" She crossed her arms under her chest while looking at me.

"....I don't think I understand what you're implying."

"What I'm _implying_ is that you need to back off." She raised her chin. "Just go back to painting your little pictures and following Miki around like a lost puppy. Don't you understand that you're a bother to Akira?" She glared, and I lowered my paintbrush from the canvas.

"So this actually happens. I thought it was just some manga cliche." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Just because you say so, you cannot dictate who I hang out with or not. First of all, I don't even know who you are. Second of all-"

"Taiyo~!" My eyes went to the door as my name was called. Akira was leaning in the doorway with a big smile on his face. "Miki said you had club activities today, so I came to check it out!"

"Akira!" The girl's tone went sweet as she gave a friendly smile.

"Oh, are you a friend of Taiyo's? Thanks for taking care of her." He smiled while walking over. "What are you painting?" Akira came over, looking over my shoulder at the canvas. "Ah, that looks like Tako!"

"Miki wanted me to paint a portrait of him." I replied while looking at the half-finished cat.

"If you like animals, I paint them, too." The girl spoke, pushing up her chest as she smiled at Akira.

"Cool. How long have you known Taiyo?" The black haired male asked while slinging an arm over my shoulders.

"Oh, forever!" She giggled. "I remember when we-"

"You're a bad liar." Akira cut her off while still smiling.

"Huh?"

"You're a bad liar. I heard what you were saying before I came in. I have pretty good ears, you know." I slightly tensed as Akira leaned on me. _'What is he doing....?'_ I thought. "And Taiyo could never be a bother to me, she's my girlfriend."

"....Girlfriend?" She then laughed. "That's a bad joke, you know." And her laugh cut off when Akira grabbed my chin, made me look at him, and then kissed me. I was taken by surprise, and my grip on my paintbrush tightened as he licked my bottom lip. His tongue slipped past my lips, and my face was getting red from embarrassment since someone was right there.

I hid my face behind my hand when he pulled back from the kiss, and he smirked at the other girl.

"Taiyo is mine, so she can't be a bother."

"Are you serious? What's so special about her?" The girl gave me a dirty look. "She's like a freaking nun."

"I don't have to justify anything to you, but there's a whole list of things special about her." Akira pointed at me. "And I don't want to catch any of you picking on her, okay? She's mine, and I don't like others touching what belongs to me." He was being rather possessive, but I couldn't say that I didn't like how he was telling the girl to back off. "Oh, and keep up the good work, Taiyo. The painting looks great." The boy pecked me on the cheek before walking away.

"You going back to practice?" I asked.

"Yeah, I gotta get back before Miki notices. She'll make me run more if I got caught skipping!"

"Like that's a problem for you." I chuckled while waving goodbye, and the girl scoffed.

"He'll leave one day, you know." She popped off. "He'll get bored and when you don't put out, he's gonna find someone that will."

"Now you're just saying anything to get under my skin, huh? Instead of trying to ruin other people's happiness, why don't you go try to find your own?"


	5. Help Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: Mature content ahead, proceed at own risk*

"Hey, Miki? Was it hard to get into running?" I asked as the screen of my phone illuminated my face.

"A little, but once I got used to it, it was easy. Why? Plan on joining the team?" She chuckled while rolling over to face me.

"No, I just want to start getting into shape. You know, in case of a zombie apocalypse and my current stamina fails me." I replied and she chuckled. It was dark in her room, and I was staying the night since we ended up studying for a group project we were doing together.

"Is that why you like to watch us run?"

"Yeah, I imagine zombies right behind you guys. Akira used to nearly get eaten every time because of how slow he used to be." I chuckled while putting down my phone. "So did your parents like the painting?"

"They loved it. We're going to get a frame for it before we hang it, though." Miki replied, but jolted when there was a sudden noise. "What was that?"

"....I'll look." I mumbled while getting to my feet. Miki was right behind me, and I cautiously opened the door to the balcony. Looking around as I stepped out, I felt the green eyed girl holding onto my sleeve.

"Miki. You're awake." We both jolted as Akira's face suddenly swung down from above. "Taiyo?"

"Akira. Are you a ninja now?" Miki said with a light tone as the boy hanging up-side-down was staring at me.

"Using the door would wake everyone up." He began to nervously sweat.

"Akira, you've changed since that guy Ryo came. Going out is fine, but my parents will worry if it's this late." The girl behind me stated.

"Why's Taiyo here." Akira asked, but his voice sounded a bit different as he was staring at me.

"Ah, we're working on a group project and decided that she just stay over so that we could work on it longer." Miki replied as the tall male dropped down onto the balcony, landing on his feet. "Also, let me know if you need anything. We're family." I felt as if something was off as Akira rose to his feet, looking at me with dazed eyes. My shoulders tensed as I recognized that expression....

The cat suddenly jumped on Akira's head and meowed, snapping the boy out of it. He took a step back, making a solem face as he realized what he was close to doing.

"I...." He spoke lowly before climbing onto the rail and jumping back to his room.

"Akira?" I called, but it was silent. Sighing, I went back into the room with Miki. We were quiet as we laid back down, but a few minutes later, Akira was shouting and throwing things in his room just above us. Miki remained were she was in bed, but I quickly got to my feet.

"Taiyo? Where are you going?"

"To talk with Akira." I replied before going out to the balcony and climbing onto the railing. Grabbing onto the side of the house, I hoisted myself up.

"Wait, be careful!"

"Uh, I'm already up here, Miki." I stated as I saw her head poke out.

"You're like a monkey.... Be safe!" She smiled while giving a thumbs-up, but I wasn't sure what she meant by that. Shrugging it off as she went back into her room, I climbed to Akira's window and lifted it up before pulling myself over the sill. He had stopped shouting, but he was standing in the middle of his room while panting and still holding a book he was going to throw.

"Akira...." I said softly while standing behind him and gently taking the book. He flinched, turning towards me while stepping back.

"Taiyo, you need to go back downstairs." There was panic in his voice, and I could figure why.

"Akira, it's okay." I sat the book back onto the shelf and looked at him. "I'm consenting. I know the demon urges must be hard to handle, so at least let me help keep certain ones under control, okay?"

"But, last time I-"

"It healed. Now, either you allow me to help, or I'll make it to where you can't even help yourself." I stated while pushing my shorts off. They pooled on the floor around my ankles, and I grabbed the hem of my shirt, slowly pulling it off of my stomach. Akira suddenly grabbed my wrists, stopping me as I looked up at him. His breath was a bit heavy as he was looking at my body, and he pushed my shirt up over my chest.

"You drive me crazy...." He mumbled, grabbing my breasts while squishing them in his large hands.

"I could say the same to you." Speaking lowly, I tugged on the waistband of his jeans, pulling his body closer as my ears were burning and my face felt like it was on fire. Undoing the button and zipper, I slid his pants down his thighs as he ran his thumbs over my nipples. Taking in a sharp breath, I ran my hands up his torso, pushing up his shirt as it caught on my wrists.

There was a bulge in his underwear already, and he only let go of my breasts so that I could get his shirt over his head and onto the floor. Akira grabbed my ass, lifting me up as he slid his tongue into my mouth. Tangling my fingers into his dark hair, I reciprocated the kiss by caressing his tongue with my own. His bare chest against mine was hot from how warm his skin was, and he only kissed me long enough to carry me to the bed.

Tossing me onto the mattress, Akira took off his underwear before crawling onto the bed. His eyes were clouded with lust, and he grabbed my hips, rolling me onto my stomach while lifting my ass into the air. I jolted, feeling his fingers pressing against my crotch through my underwear.

He ran his fingers up and down the length of my labia as heat pooled between my legs. Akira pushed my underwear to the side, coating his fingers in my slick while putting pressure on my clit. My hips bucked into his touch, and my hands fisted in his sheets. I was surrounded by his scent, and when a moan escaped my throat and was muffled by the bed, he ripped off my panties and rubbed his hard cock against me, covering his shaft in my slick to use as a lubricant.

"Taiyo...." He panted while grinding his hips into mine. "Taiyo, I love you." And he pushed his dick past my folds as I moaned.

"Akira~!" My voice was muffled by the pillow I had grabbed because I didn't want to risk anyone hearing me. He grabbed my hips, thrusting into me while panting and grunting. I clawed at the bed, grabbing at the sheets while trying to keep myself contained as the black haired male was pounding his cock into me.

"Taiyo~!" He groaned. "Taiyo~!" Akira's voice was husky and deep, and my body clenched every time he uttered my name with such a voice. He went faster, slamming into me as I was a moaning and writhing mess beneath him. His grip on my hips tightened and his cock hit a spot that made my body shiver as I screamed into the pillow.

"Fuck~!" I moaned, and Akira aimed for that spot over and over again. He was animalistically grunting and growling in his chest as hot liquid was running down my thighs as they shivered. Akira leaned over, nipping at the back of my neck while still snapping his hips into me so roughly. My body just reacted to him, my back arching towards the bed as I unconsciously pressed myself closer to him.

I could hear him and our skin slapping together as a thin coat of sweat covered my skin, and I had to bite the pillow to muffle my moans as they were getting louder the closer to my climax I came. Akira roared with pleasure as he threw his head back and had cum dripping from the apex of my thighs. Panting, I only had a minute to catch my breath before Akira flipped me onto my back and was thrusting into me all over again.

~

Jolting awake from a scream, I shot up in the bed and saw Akira sitting up, covered in sweat as he was looking down at his hands. He was panting, and I gently touched his shoulder.

"You okay?"

"I'm....I'm fine. It was just a dream." He replied, but something white dripped and landed in his palm.

"What the....?" My brows furrowed, but Akira quickly looked up and I followed his gaze as my eyes went wide. There was a huge splatter of what looked like semen on the ceiling and I just looked back at Akira. "What the fuck were you dreaming about?" His face turned red as he covered his nose from the smell.

"....You." He mumbled, and my cheeks flushed.

"Dear Lord...." I whispered. "Where's something to clean it up with?"

"N-No, I'll take care of it. You just get back to Miki's room before anyone wakes up." Akira said lowly while still staring at the ceiling.

"Okay. But don't be scared to come to me if, you know, you need some of my help again." I smirked while kissing him on the cheek and his face got a darker shade of red. "And you owe me a new pair of panties."

"S....Sorry...." I chuckled at his reaction and climbed off of the bed while looking for my clothes. Getting dressed, I went to his window and swung my leg out of it. Looking back at him as I was halfway out, I had a serious expression on my face.

"Hey....did you mean it?"

"What?"

"Did you mean it? What you said last night."

"Which part?"

"....That you love me." I felt my cheeks tint pink as I said it and he cleared his throat while rubbing the back of his head.

"If you want me to take it back, I can, but....yeah, I meant it." He mumbled.

"Good. I love you, too." And I went out the window before he could reply or react. Crawling to the edge, I swung my legs over to Miki's balcony and felt the railing. Slowly easing my weight down, I dropped onto the balcony and opened the glass door.

"Finally back, I see." The green eyed girl smirked while spinning around in her chair to look at me. "What took you so long?"

"Huh?"

"I'm not an idiot, Taiyo. I've known you two have been together." Miki pointed. "I also know how long you've liked him, so congrats! And you two don't have to hide your relationship from me anymore. Oh! If you need advice on places to go, I know a lot of great places to get food!" She smiled. "But you'll need to take a shower before we head to breakfast, you smell all sweaty."

"Oh, my- How could- You are- Ugh!" I covered my blushing face since she seemed to find this all so amusing.

"You guys are being safe, right? You're a bit young to start having kids."

"I'm on the pill." I mumbled while lumbering over to my stuff and pulling out clothes.

"....Was he that bad?"

"What?"

"Well, I heard him, I heard the bed, but I didn't hear you. Was he that bad?"

"Oh, my God, Miki! Are you really asking me this?"

"What? He can't call himself a man if he can't even make you feel good as well." She shrugged.

"Jesus...." I sighed while pinching the bridge of my nose.

"So?"

"....I used a pillow to muffle it...." I said hardly above a whisper as my face was red with embarrassment.

"Ah, then that saves me the trouble of scolding Akira."

"Oh, my....I can't believe you!"

"What? I have to look out for my friend! If he doesn't treat you right, don't be scared to give him a good smack on the back of his head!" Miki told me as I left her room while shaking my head.

~

"A mixed 4-by-100 relay?"

"Yeah. It's Koda's event, but I've been selected, too."

"It's just because your body's filled out."

"Where did you learn to say such things?"

"Akira's the anchor. Right?" Miki smiled at the black haired boy as he was stuffing his face with breakfast.

"Well, congratulations. Our Akira, huh?"

"Akira, I hardly recognize you lately. Maybe Kaori sending you shoes worked some magic." The woman said, but Akira's face went firm at the mention of his mother.

"Yes." He said softly while nodding.

"Her last visit was so short after being away for two years. She must have felt reassured."

"You let her spoil you?"

"Yes." He replied while ripping open a bag of bonito flakes and dumping them on his food.

"Again? You really like that, don't you?" Miki's little brother said, but I was a bit worried since Akira was making such a face while his eyes looked so sad. ....Had something happened to his mother? No one else seemed so bothered by her name being mentioned.... What was wrong with him?


	6. Help Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: Mature content ahead, proceed at own risk*

"Ryo? Why are you calling me?" I questioned after answering my phone.

"It's Akira. He's at my place. Hurry up." And the blond hung up without saying anything else. Furrowing my brows as I looked at my cell, I quickly got to my feet and grabbed my shoes. Running out the door, I caught a late night taxi to Ryo's apartment. When I got there, I impatiently tapped my foot while waiting for the elevator to reach the right floor.

"Ryo. Where's Akira?" I asked while rushing into the apartment.

"Upstairs." He replied flatly as his secretary stood next to him while he was typing away on his laptop. Taking the stairs two at a time, I checked the bedroom first.

"Akira!" He slowly looked up at me, and he was sitting on the bed, covered in demon blood.

"Taiyo...." He mumbled, and I shut the door behind me.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." I said softly while walking over. Holding his hand while grabbing his shoulder, I helped him get up. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"....No."

"Good." I sighed with relief while taking him to the bathroom attached to the bedroom. "Get undressed, I'll start the water." I kept my voice calm while letting him go and going over to the shower. I could hear him unzipping his pants as I turned the hot water on. Reaching for the cold water, I held my hand under the shower to check the temperature.

Akira was quiet when he stepped into the shower, and the devil blood on him mixed with the water and flowed down the drain. He just stood there, and it looked like he was having some sort of inner turmoil from the look on his face.

"I'll be in the room if you need me, okay?" I told him. "I'll just be right out there." He nodded, and I left the bathroom while checking my phone. Plopping down on the edge of the bed, I sighed as my head fell back. I had been worried something really bad had happened, but this was more of a mental problem than a physical one. Physical wounds could heal with time, but anything mental would be a different story completely.

I didn't know what happened, but I figured it had to do with some type of frustration he had taken out on some devils. Laying back onto the mattress, I pocketed my phone and quietly waited for Akira to get out of the shower.

"Taiyo...." I sat back up as the bathroom door opened. "I need you."

"What's wrong?" I asked, but then noticed his erection as water dripped down his bare torso.

"I need you." He said lowly and I took off my jacket.

"Lay down." I told him as I stood up and began to undo my pants. The tall male obeyed, laying down on the bed as I got undressed. I could feel his eyes on me while I slid my panties off, and I turned to him as I crawled onto the bed. "Akira, just relax, okay?" Still speaking softly, I straddled his hips. He nodded, and I cupped his face in my hands while gently kissing him.

Slowly grinding my hips into his, I felt his hands on my waist as I pulled back from the kiss to look him in the eye. He seemed so lost in his thoughts, and I knew he wanted them to go away, but this wasn't a problem he could just fuck away. He was a Devilman now, and he would be for the rest of his life. He'd have these violent urges, these lustful cravings, until the day he died and if he didn't keep them under control, he'd eventually be taken over by the devil within him.

Kissing his forehead and each cheek, I gently smiled.

"Akira, I love you. And I'm not just saying it because you want to hear it, I mean it. I was in love with you before you changed, and I still love you now." My breath was shaking as I was still rubbing my body against his. "I will love you even in the next life, do you understand?"

"Yes." He nodded. "I love you." Akira replied and I sat up while raising my hips and hovering over his hard cock. Guiding his tip to my entrance, I bit my bottom lip as I slowly lowered myself down. Placing my hands onto his chest, I let out a low moan when he was finally all of the way in.

"Fuck....~" My breath hitched as I began to ride Akira, and I grabbed one of his hands off of my hip and laced my fingers with his. Looking down at the black haired male for the first time, I started out slow, taking my time as I watched his face change from pleasure. His jaw clenched, and I picked up speed, my breasts swaying as I dug my nails into his chest.

"Taiyo~" Akira panted, his grip on my waist tightening as I went harder, grinding my pelvis into his while I saw every twitch and change on Akira's face. Squeezing his hand as I held it, I was panting and moaning while riding his hard cock as it felt like my body was burning. "Taiyo~!" He groaned when I rolled my hips and I did everything within my power to bring him to begging as sweat coated our bodies and I was tightening around him.

At one point though, when his head rolled back, I felt claws dig into my hip where he was holding me and I saw his skin beginning to darken. This didn't happen the first time we had sex, (as far as I knew) but I couldn't tell if it did any other time because the lights were usually off or Akira was behind me. Black stripes appeared on each of his shoulders and just beneath his eyes, and his teeth look rather sharp as he moaned.

I had a feeling that his appearance was due to the devil in him, but I knew that if that were true, this wasn't what the devil looked like completely. Akira had probably lost some control on keeping it hidden and this is what was leaking out. My body tightened around Akira, and with another roll of my hips I was coming undone on top of him.

Akira bared his fangs as he filled me, and I was panting when he flipped our positions and buried his face into my neck. His tongue ran over my throat as his breath on my skin made me shiver.

"I love you. I love you." He whispered as he began to thrust his hips into me. His voice was deeper than usual and I still held his hand while my other hand was on his back, raking my nails over the rolling muscles there.

Moaning and calling his name as he kept pounding his cock into me, I held onto him as his sharp teeth raked over my skin. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I could feel his breath on my skin and his claws dug into my hip as he held me in place. My breasts were bouncing with every thrust and Akira grabbed one of my thighs and pushed my knee towards my chest. My head lolled back as my body arched since he was reaching even deeper than before.

~

"Do you want anything?" I rolled over to look at Akira as he was zipping up his pants. "The convenience store has a lot of stuff."

"Mm....no, I'm good." I mumbled, laying on my stomach as the black haired male grabbed a shirt and slid it on over his head. "Just be careful, and don't get in any vans that offer free candy."

"I won't." He chuckled before leaning on the bed. "I'll be quick. After I get food for this body, we can cuddle." Akira kissed my forehead before placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

"That sounds nice." I smirked while watching him go to the door. "Don't be surprised if I'm asleep when you get back. That was a lot for me." My voice held the tone of exhaustion that I felt.

"That's fine." Akira smiled before he left, his ears looking a little red from embarrassment. After the second round, I had lost count of how many times we had done it, and my body felt like I had run a marathon. Akira was still fine because of that crazy amount of stamina he had from being a Devilman, and I was a bit jealous because he could still feel his legs while I....I could not.

I couldn't even get out of bed, so thoughts of a shower were wiped away. I could still feel cum dripping from between my legs, but I was just too tired and wasn't about to crawl across the floor to get to the bathroom.

_'Fuck it, I'll have Akira carry me to the shower when he gets back. It's his fault, anyways.'_ I thought as my heavy eyelids began to droop.

~

Grumbling curses from the sunlight blinding my eyes from the wall of windows, I rubbed my tired eyes while sitting up. Looking around, I didn't see Akira, so I assumed he was downstairs with Ryo or something. He probably just didn't wake me up when he got back....

Sighing, I threw my legs over the side of the bed and tiredly walked to the bathroom. I paused when I saw myself in the mirror, and I leaned over the sink to get a better look. _'Oh, my God....'_ My face turned red as I saw my neck and collarbone littered with dark hickeys and love-bites. Even my breasts had marks from his sharp teeth and I looked down to see claw marks on my hips.

Shaking my head, I went to turn on the shower before stepping in and rinsing the dried sweat from my skin. I cleaned off the dried blood from the claw marks that looked like big scratches from a cat, and I showered to clean the rest of myself as well.

Wrapping my body in a towel when I got out, I went back into the bedroom to grab my clothes. However, someone else was in there, looking at the state of the bed and my clothes on the floor.

"So you are still here." Ryo said flatly while looking at me. "Akira didn't come back last night, so I assumed he was with you, but your phone GPS said that you were still here."

"He didn't come back?" My brows furrowed while looking at the blond.

"No. I believe he may have been taken. There was a report of a giant bird last night, but it might be a devil that took Akira."

"Why didn't you say that first? Get out so I can get dressed!" I pointed to the door. "I'll be quick." And as soon as he closed the door, I was pulling my clothes on as fast as I could so that we could go look for Akira.

We ended up finding him in some warehouse, covered in devil blood, and looking pretty out of it. I was internally panicking, but I felt relief when he opened his eyes.

"....Am I alive?" Akira's voice was barely above a whisper as Ryo was holding him up.

"Barely. Drink this." Ryo replied while pulling a water flask from his coat. He got Akira to drink some, and I let out the breath I had been holding.

"Ryo. Taiyo. Why are you here?"

"I had a gut feeling." Ryo smirked. "Even with demon powers, you suffered that wound." Akira's eyes went wide before he looked to his arm that looked as if it was growing back. It reminded me of a lizard's, and I could tell where his arm had been severed on his bicep.

"That's right. Silene." Akira's face went serious as he tried to sit up. "I was fighting a demon named Silene. Why didn't she finish me off? She could have killed me easily."

"I see. The demon is over there." Ryo smiled. "Take a look." The blond helped Akira sit up and wrapped one of Akira's arms over his shoulders to pull him to his feet. Going to his other side, I offered support as the black haired boy was limping. Taking him outside to see the giant demon, I realized this was my first time seeing a devil that wasn't torn to pieces.

"She's dead...."

"She died on her feet. Probably just before she was able to finish you." Ryo stated.

"....She looks confident of her victory." I mumbled.

"The look of pure satisfaction."

"Ryo. Do demons know how to love?" Akira asked, and I felt his hold on me tighten.

"It's unlikely. Demons are pure creatures in a way. The hunt and their destructive urge are everything to them." Ryo answered.

"I see. To me....it was love." Akira replied as we looked up at the devil. Half of her was like a human mashed with a bird, but the other half was like a giant rhino with horns on the shoulders. With the way she was, she looked like a statue in the morning light as Ryo and I held up Akira.


	7. Devilmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: Mature content ahead, proceed at own risk*

On the TV, Ryo was speaking in English with some man sat next to him. I only understood the Japanese subtitles and I got up to get a drink of water.

"Hey." I came back as Akira was setting the vial back onto the coffee table. "Do demons really not have hearts?" He asked as Ryo sat across from him.

"They do. But...." Ryo hardly paused in typing on his laptop as I remained in the doorway. "they have no conscience to care about others."

"Conscience?" Akira tilted his head as the TV screen began to show footage from a Sabboth party. The footage and music were supposed to trigger something since Akira had drank the vial, but Ryo's explanation of it just mostly went over my head.

"Things like consideration, mercy, empathy, and love." On screen, someone was going around and stabbing people with a broken bottle.

"But those two were...." He trailed off before grabbing his head and clenching his jaw. I glanced to Ryo, but he was totally calm, so I assumed this is what was supposed to happen. Akira held his head while groaning, and his shirt ripped off as two large wings protruded from his back. He rose to his feet as his body completely changed, and I finally got to see what Akira looked like as a devil.

He roared, punching the glass between him and Ryo as the blond just sat there. Akira's skin was dark with those stripes I had seen before, but his legs were covered in fur and his feet were clawed and a bit like a bird's. He had claws on his hands as well, horns on his forehead, what looked like wings on the sides of his head, and his entire body was gigantic. If Ryo had a normal apartment instead of this vast one Akira wouldn't be able to stand up like he was.

"Good." Ryo got up from the couch as Akira was still punching the thick glass and causing fractures to form. "Make him drink the liquid, and I'll get the footage out." The blond calmly said while standing by a window. "When he turns into a demon and escapes outside, get rid of him. The footage will spread around the world." He continued as Akira was still punching the glass. It was fracturing like a spider's web, but it wasn't shattering as it kept him contained.

There was a mad look in Akira's eyes, and I figured it had to do with whatever Ryo had made him drink. His monkey-like tail was swaying behind him as his body put so much force into getting out of the glass box Ryo had specially made.

"Taiyo, keep an eye on him. I have work to do still." The blond picked up his laptop from the couch before he went up stairs. Akira tried to pounce on him when he walked by, but he crashed into the glass instead. Drinking from my water, I tried to remain calm as I walked over and got the Devilman's attention. He snarled at first as I sat down, coiling before he tried to jump on me.

The glass stopped him and he raked his claws down the cracked glass to look me in the eye. Pulling my legs up into the couch, I just looked back at him as he slowly stopped growling at me. Holding my water in my lap, I studied how the devil in Akira looked. It looked a lot like the Devilman from the old anime, but seeing this in real life was much different than some old show on TV.

Akira was massive, nothing but muscle, claws, wings, and fur, and I could see how he could accidentally terrify people if they just glanced at him. But I knew Akira, and the way he was looking at me even in such a berserk state had a spark of familiarity that I just couldn't be scared. Akira was still Akira, even if his body was different now.

Drinking from my water, I watched as the Devilman was trying to sniff at me through the glass. I wasn't sure if he could actually smell me or not, but it was better then him growling at me. A giant smirk then played onto his face, showing his sharp teeth as he hungrily licked his lips. _'What the....'_ I mentally trailed off as my brows furrowed, seeing him spread his legs shoulder-width apart.

_'Is he gonna try to ram the glass?'_ I thought, but my ears turned red from how the Devilman was looking at me as he licked the glass. Clearing my throat, I tried to ignore it by looking at the TV, but then I remembered the Sabboth footage was playing and I saw some chick riding a dude in the middle of the dance floor. _'Okay, bad idea.'_ And I glanced back to Akira as he was still smirking.

However....now....he had a hand between his legs as he was touching himself. My entire face flushed since he was staring right at me as he was doing it, and I tried to hide my face behind my cup. Ryo had mentioned how that liquid he had made would heighten a devils urges, but he only mentioned the violent ones, not this....

Slouching on the couch while using my knees to block my view of him, I couldn't watch as Akira was jerking off right in the living room, especially since he wasn't quite himself, either. Biting my bottom lip, my thighs pressed together when I heard that all too familiar groan. I didn't want to, but I was getting turned on as I could hear his heavy breath and grunting as he touched himself.

Swallowing, I peeked around my legs out of pure curiosity to see the Devilman holding his huge cock as precum was dripping from his tip. His thumb ran over his shaft before rubbing the tip, and Akira licked his lips again while looking at me as if I was some porn magazine laid out in front of him. I jolted when he suddenly smacked up against the glass, his claws raking over the fractures as he ground his pelvis into the transparent wall.

I could see the precum smearing as he rubbed his body against the only thing separating him and I, and I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't aroused and horny from watching him. Trying to ignore the heat between my legs, I drank my water while looking to the ceiling.

Hearing him growl again, my shoulders tensed as he began to punch the glass again, trying to get out. He struck his knuckles to the same spot over and over again, creating more fractures as the glass was cracking. I didn't start to panic until a small chuck of thick glass fell from where he was hitting and I sat up on the couch all of the way.

"U-uh, Ryo! There's a prob-" And I was cut off from Akira breaking out as shattered glass fell to the floor. "....lem...." I finished while looking up at the Devilman hovering over me. "Ryo-!" I made to move off of the couch, but Akira grabbed my leg, his large hand engulfing my calf as I dropped my glass and he drug me back. "Wait! A-Akira, hold on!" I tried to reason with him, but that vial he drank had the devil's impulses in control.

He bent me over the back of the couch, sniffing at the back of my neck as his breath moved my hair out of the way. I could feel his clawed feet digging into the couch cushions before he began to rub his dick against my ass. I felt his muscled torso against my back before his huge hands were on the floor and his head dropped down as he looked at my face. Akira licked his lips, slowly grinding against me as I held onto the back of the couch.

"Fine." I said as my face was completely flushed. "You want to fuck? Let's fuck." I reached down and wiggled my pants off of my hips and down my thighs. The movement caused Akira to groan, and I pulled down my panties that were already soaked with my arousal.

The Devilman pulled his hips back, and I looked to see his throbbing erection dangling between my thighs. Leading his cock to my slick folds, he thrusted in as soon as he felt the heat on his tip. Moaning as my nails dug into the couch, I looked back up to see Akira still looking at me. My hips struck the back of the couch every time he pumped his dick, and the only reason the couch wasn't flipping over was because of his feet holding it in place.

His claws dug into the floor as he was picking up speed and drool began to leak from the corners of my mouth as I moaned. Akira was bigger in every way as he looked like a devil, so his cock was no exception and it felt like he was filling me and then some as he thrusted. My legs were shaking as I clung to the back of the couch, and my back was right against Akira's torso, feeling his hard muscles rolling as he ground his pelvis into mine.

I couldn't think straight while I was getting pounded, and my drool was dripping to the floor as I moaned Akira's name mixed with curses. I vaguely heard the moaning and screaming and music from the Sabboth party still playing on the TV, but I predominantly heard myself and Akira grunting and groaning. I could also hear the sound of his hard member getting buried within me, but the smacking of skin that was usually there wasn't due to his legs being covered in fur. Instead, it was my hips thudding into the back of the couch as the furniture rocked.

It felt just as good as any other time we fucked, but no way was I going to do this often with Akira in his devil form. The size of his cock was pushing it, and I preferred not being left a drooling, moaning, and babbling mess. Just the drooling and moaning was good enough for me.

My nails scraped over the back of the couch as I screamed and felt my body clenching around Akira as I hit my climax. The Devilman groaned, having some trouble thrusting in all of the way from how tight I was getting, but after a few more pumps of his cock, he was spurting out semen inside of me. The sheer amount of his cum was pouring from my core, dripping down my thighs and onto the couch.

I swallowed the spit in my mouth, panting as the Devilman over me licked my cheek, tasting the salt on my skin. Tugging on my shirt collar, I let some cooler air in as Akira seemed to be shrinking back down to his normal size. He pulled out, holding my hips while kissing the back of my neck as if in apology.

"I'm so sorry, Taiyo, I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up." I panted. "Just help me clean up, I can't feel my legs again." I mumbled.

~

I jolted from hearing a loud crash in the locker room, and I looked up to see Akira sniffling as he walked out.

"Akira?" I stood up while gently touching his cheek. "Was someone sad in there?" I asked softly while wiping away one of his tears. He sniffed while nodding, rubbing his other eye with his sleeve. _'Yup....definitely still Akira.'_ I thought.

"He's still crying." He mumbled as I took him to a bench to sit down. "He's so sad...."

"Well, when there is love, there is also sadness. These things coexist and sadness only exists because there is love, and vice versa. Without one, the other would cease, and if that boy in there is sad right now, love will eventually help him get better again." I said while looking down at Akira and running my fingers through his hair. He always cried for other people, but never for himself. I hardly understood it, but the only thing that actually made him cry was other people's sadness.

If he was sad, he was just quiet and sort of closed off, but if those around him felt like crying he wanted to comfort them as he shed the tears for them. Maybe it was because of how big his heart was that the devil in him didn't completely take over, but to see that he still did this reassured me that Akira was still Akira once more.

The black haired boy wrapped his arms around my waist as he hugged me while still sitting down, and his voice was mostly muffled by my jacket.

"He was just so....sad. Ryo said devils had no heart, but...." Akira trailed off as my brows furrowed. "I couldn't switch the bottles." And then I knew what he was talking about. It was Koda that had Akira crying, but did that mean that he wasn't a devil? Was he like the boy sniffling in front of me?

~

"As an exhibition, we have a special 4-person race. A mixed 4-by-100 meter relay. What's special is that Koda, in the first lane, will run the whole race by himself. Let's see how four normal high-schoolers fare against a super high-schooler." The crowd applauded after the announcer spoke. "To fire the starting pistol, please welcome the star of the upcoming drama _'Drug Lady'_ , Ayumi!" The woman wearing what looked like a swim-suit waved to everyone before putting on a set of earmuffs.

"Get set!" She shouted while raising the gun. The runners prepared to take off, and I kept my eyes on Koda and our runners. If what Akira had said was true, wouldn't that imply that Koda was also a Devilman? If so, Ryo was wrong and his plan was flawed.

The gun fired and the runners were off.

"Koda explodes off the block!" The announcer called as the crowd cheered. The boy was passing all of the first runners carrying batons, and his focus was right on the lane ahead of him. However, when Miko got the baton, she quickly caught up to Koda and my eyes went wide. 'Since when did she get that fast?!' I thought.

"The only one on the heels of Koda, in the green, the heroine of track, Makimura, Miki!" And I looked to the announcer like he was an idiot.

"Does that fucking look anything like Miki?!" I blurted while waving my hand. Miko began to pick up speed, running like Akira as she looked like a beast on the track. "No way...." I mumbled. Koda began to run faster, getting past Miko as they were nearing the third set of runners.

As they were passing the baton, Akira came out of no where and took it, chasing after Koda instead of Miki....

"Fudo from Kamioka Academy has caught up. But....he's supposed to be the anchor." The announcer sounded just as confused as the crowd. Koda and Akira were neck and neck as the people in the stands were wildly cheering now, but it all stopped.... On the screens, footage from a Sabboth party began to play, skipping straight to the party-goers turning into devils.

Koda began to slow, the other runners passing him up as he gazed to the screens with what looked like a mortified expression on his face. When the boy began to turn into his devil, I launched myself over the railing and ran onto the field to get Miki out of there.

"No! No!" Koda was screaming as his devil form looked like a bull stampeding over the track. His human face was still there, and I pushed myself to run faster. Thank fucking God I had started working out or I wouldn't have even gotten this far. "No! No!" He cried out, and I reached Miki while grabbing her wrist. Miko was with her, but if what I had assumed earlier was right, she could fend for herself.

"Koda! Koda!" Akira was shouting after the boy running over people as they exploded under his hooves. Pulling Miki along behind me, I ran back towards the stands. The exits on the field were closed already, so the only way she'd get out was through the exits the screaming crowd was funneling through.

"Taiyo! Wait! What about the others?!" Miki shouted at me.

"They'll be fine, you need to hurry up and get out of here!" I quickly said, grabbing her hips and lifting her towards the top of the railing. She grabbed on and began to climb over them before holding out her hand to help me up.

"What do you mean they'll be fine! Do you not see what's going on?!"

"I-" And I cut off while jumping back as Koda came rampaging past. I only missed getting crushed my a hair's breath.

"Miko!" The green eyed girl screamed and I saw Koda going for the girl with a braid now. Miki kept calling her name, and I began to wave my arms to get the devil's attention.

"Oi! Over here! Over here!" I shouted before picking up someone's shoe and tossing it. It pegged Koda on his broad side, and he skidded to a halt, turning towards me as Miko finally started to run. The bull's attention nearly went back to her, but I bolted the opposite direction to keep the devil facing me. "Come on! I dare you!" I shouted, and the devil began to chase me down.

Miki called out to me, and I looked over my shoulder to see Miko getting closer to the stands to get out. I had a good distance between the bull and I, but the devil had speed and was closing in on me. Running with everything I had, I jumped over the crushed body of a runner and nearly slipped on the blood staining the grass.

I didn't want to die, but that's what it was looking like as I felt the ground shaking beneath my feet. Panting as my lungs and legs burned, time seemed to slow as my hair blew into my face from the devil's breath from how close he was.

"Taiyo!" I faintly heard Akira before something crashed into me from the side. Tumbling and rolling out of the way of the bull-like devil, I looked up and saw Koda turning as quickly as his large body would allow before stampeding again. "Taiyo, get out of here. I'll take care of this." Akira stated with a serious expression on his face, and then he ran towards the now open gates with the devil's attention fully on him.


	8. Times Change

"Taiyo, where are you going?" My mother called as I was slipping my shoes on at the door.

"Out." I replied.

"But there's devils out there!" She rose her voice.

"Don't you remember what we had to do to your grandfather?!" My dad shouted from the living room. "No one believed me, but now....now they all believe me! I remember! I was there! I thought it was a dream, but it's real!" He rambled. "Every last damned one of those God-forsaken devils can go straight back to Hell!"

"....Not everyone with a devil in them is bad." I stated, staring straight at the door with a stoic expression.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" My dad asked with a dangerous edge.

"Not everything is as you think it is. There are devils that keep their humanity, and they're no different than us other than physically." My parents went quiet before my mother spoke.

"Oh, my God! Are you a sympathizer?!"

"Have you been cohorting with demons?! Taiyo, I swear to god, you better not lie to me! Those filthy bastards are nothing but evil, don't let them corrupt you into thinking they're any better!"

"Filthy?!" I spun on my heel, looking into the living room as my parents were still on the couch. "You know what, I'm tired of listening to your ignorant rambling! Grandpa was the same as before, you people just attacked him when you saw how his body changed! I remember Grandma telling me how he was, and I remember you ranting about how the beast must go down, but you people didn't even bother to look past what the first thing you saw was!" I shouted as my hands balled into tight fists at my sides.

Ever since the incident at the track, the world had gone to shit and neighbors were killing neighbors out of fear. Children were left orphaned and no one trusted anybody and gangs were taking over the streets. The military was gunning down anyone that opposed, and it seemed Ryo's word was law because no one knew what was going on.

"So you wanna know if I've been hanging out with demons? No, I haven't, I've been with people who are stuck in the bodies of devils." Their eyes went wide as my mother gasped and covered her mouth.

"We will not have this blasphemy in our house! You either stop this nonsense, or be tried as a demon!" My father got to his feet, pointing a gun at me. My mother was screaming and crying, and all I could think of was how good they used to be before the fear. I was angry with how they let their minds become twisted by terror, and I wasn't about to hide how pissed I was with how they were lumping people like Akira together with devils that actually were heartless.

"You know what else? Oh, this'll really kick you right in the nuts, _Dad_." I felt my lip twitch up into a snarl. "While you've been praying for God to smite the ' _unclean'_ , I've been fucking with a Devilman. Almost every time you think I'm at Miki's house, I'm with him, so fuck you and your prejudice! You want to treat me like a devil, go ahead! Like I'd want to be in the same house as you two quivering imbeciles too blinded by hate to see what's really going on!" Flipping them both off, I slammed the door shut behind me, and I hissed when a bullet passed through the door.

"Take that as a warning, you she-devil bitch! No child of mine would go against God so!" My father shouted from inside as I looked at the graze on my arm. Kicking the door out of anger, I stomped off of the porch while putting pressure on my arm.

~

Climbing up the fire-escape on the side of the building, I sighed while holding my jacket tighter around myself. My shoes clanged on the metal stairs, and the alley was empty below so I didn't have to worry about anyone following me. When I reached the top, I grunted while hoisting myself over the edge and rolled onto the roof.

"Kill me if it's just the two of us." I heard Koda saying as he was stuffing his face with food.

"If I bring more, think we can live here?" Akira asked as Koda glanced to me as I walked over.

"That place looks bigger than here." The brunette looked to the track field.

"But it attracts too much attention."

"This place isn't even big enough for me to stretch my legs." Koda cartwheeled to his feet while I slung my arms over Akira's shoulders. "But if it's just to sleep, I can stay here till whenever." He smiled. "Even though the elevator doesn't work."

"Sorry. Thanks." Akira smiled before looking at me. "What are you doing here?"

"Figured you'd be here." I smirked while pecking his cheek.

"Taiyo, you-" And he cut himself off as his brows furrowed. The black haired male suddenly pulled me into his lap and grabbed my arm, looking right where the bullet had grazed me. "I thought I smelt blood. What happened?" Akira's voice was low as he looked pissed and I just rubbed the back of my head while nervously laughing.

"I guess my anger made me go a little overboard. It already stopped bleeding, so you don't have to worry....but would you mind if I crashed here a bit?" I looked over at Koda as he raised his brows.

"Aren't you worried I'd jump you or something?"

"You're gay and Akira would kill you if you did." I replied.

"You have a point there." Koda nodded with his hands on his hips.

"No." Akira rose his voice. "Miki and everyone likes you, so you can stay with me. They'll understand with everything that's going on."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I mean, I know a lot's going on there with...." I trailed off, not really sure if I should say how Miki's parents were struggling with hardly anyone going to their restaurant.

"It's fine. Come on." Akira gave a reassuring smile while standing up.

~

"Taiyo? What are you doing here?" I looked up to see Miki and a group of guys behind her.

"Ah, perfect timing!" I smiled while hopping off of the couch. "I told Akira I could take care of this, but alas, I can't even see it all." I said while showing her my arm.

"Taiyo! What happened?" She gasped while hurrying over.

"This is what happens when people think you're a devil." I replied.

"What? That's utter nonsense!" Miki grabbed the first-aid kit from me, but one of the guys took it from her and jerked his head to the side.

"You can go make the tea, I'll handle this." He told her. "I've handled a few of these before." Miki hesitated, but nodded before going to the kitchen. "That's a pretty nasty bullet that got ya, huh?"

"How'd you know that's what it was? It just grazed."

"A knife would've been thinner." He replied while grabbing the the antibiotic from the first-aid. "I'm Wamu, by the way. That's Gabi, Hie, and Babo." He said while gently taking my arm.

"I'm Nibui, Taiyo. You can just use my first name, though, everyone else seems to." I gave a small smile. "So you're not freaking out and thinking I'm a devil?"

"Nah, demons bleed orange." Wamu shook his head. "And since this is red, you're all good." My face went firm before I spoke.

"....I'm only going to tell you this so you don't stake your life on that fact, but devils bleed red in their human forms as well. There aren't that many differences when they're human looking."

"Do we gotta worry about you then?" He paused.

"No. Not unless you piss me off." I smirked.

"Taiyo, what could you possibly do?" Miki sighed as she came back in. "You're a painter, there's not much physical activity in that."

"I've been working out!" I retorted as Wamu began to wrap a bandage around my arm.

"Sure, sure." She smirked. "Where's Akira?"

"He had to take care of something. Wasn't really specific, but that's him, I guess." Watching the guy with the backwards cap tie the bandage, I then glanced to Miki. "He should be back soon, though."

"Okay." She sighed.

"So how do you know the mermaid?" My brows furrowed at Wamu.

"Mermaid?"

"Uh....Fudo." He said.

"You call him a mermaid?" I chuckled. "That's gold." Rolling down my shirt sleeve, I answered his question. "I'm his girlfriend."

"Miki!" The green eyed girl's father burst into the house, holding up his phone. "Look at this." He then held it to her, not caring about the other people in his living room.

~

"I'm back." Akira droned as he closed the front door behind him.

"Akira, look at this!" Miki ran to him with her father's phone, showing him the message her mother had sent. It basically stated that she was leaving with Taro and that she loved all of them. She didn't mention why she was suddenly leaving, but with the way things were in this world now, I had a feeling I might know why....

"Your mom left?"

"Taro is with her, too."

"I'll go look for them." Miki's father said while pulling his coat on.

"Me, too." Miki rose her voice.

"No, stay. Someone needs to be here for her in case she comes back. Akira, look after Miki."

"Yes. You have my word."

"You've changed." The man smiled. "You're not the old Akira."

"Uncle." Akira stopped Miki's dad as he was leaving. "Be careful."

"I'll be all right. God will watch over me." He gently smiled before going out the door. On the TV, we left the news on to know what was going on outside. It was still Hell out there, and there were no signs of people realizing what fools they were being. Tensions were still high, but something strange happened that night when a ball of light covered a large part of the earth for a few seconds.


	9. Corruption

Opening the back door as the cat was pawing and meowing at the glass, Tako calmly walked in before purring and rubbing against my legs.

"Has your dad called?" Akira asked Miki as she was laying on the couch, and she shook her head.

"Did you find anything?" She questioned while sitting up.

"I'll ask him." He pulled out his phone and began to text.

"You mean Ryo?"

"He can probably help." The black haired boy said as I picked up the cat.

"What kind of person is he?"

"I met Ryo at a pier." Akira replied as the cat was purring and rubbing his head into my palm. "He was all wet and rolled up. He was there just like an abandoned kitten."

"So, you became his friend, huh?"

"Maybe I was lonely, too." He spoke with a low voice while putting the phone away. The cat in my arms meowed and my brows furrowed when I saw the inside of his mouth was green.

"Did you eat something out there?" I mumbled while glancing to the backyard. I didn't really see anything that stood out, but I was worried none the less. "Miki, Tako's mouth is green."

"Oh, he probably ate a bunch of grass again. He'll be fine." She smiled, but I wasn't so sure.

"Okay...." Setting the cat back down, he trotted off to the kitchen.

"He replied already." Akira held up his phone after it went off. "He found them!" The boy grinned while showing a map on his phone. "Your mom is at the park in Ebisu. Tell that to your dad. Tell him we'll meet at the park."

"That's amazing!" Miki smiled.

"Do you need me to go with?" I asked.

"No, I have some friends that can help." He winked at me, and I knew he probably meant Koda and Ryo.

"Be careful." I told him.

"Of course." Akira walked over and pecked me on the cheek. "I'll be back as soon as I find them, okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too." He warmly smiled before kissing me and going to the door. Sighing, I couldn't help but worry since military was heavy in that area and there was no telling for certain why Miki's mother had run with Taro.

"He'll find them." Miki smiled.

~

"What happened, Akira?!" Miki shouted and I jumped from the couch to go to the front door. Miko was there, helping him walk as he wore her jacket over a heavily bandaged chest.

"Akira!"

"He tried to save me, and...." Miko trailed off.

"Miko, glad to see you. I've been worried. You haven't been at school." Miki said as I stood in front of Akira and saw the look on his face. ' _....Oh, no._ ' I thought, knowing that sadness in his eyes.

"Sorry. There's a lot going on."

"Mm. We've had a lot going on, too. Come in." Miki waved her hand and Miko set down her bag. Some stuff fell out and she calmly picked them back up and put them back in the bag.

"Hey, you." The other guys came in and one gave Akira a fist bump. "Where's her dad?"

"Miki...." The brunette girl next to Akira began. "Your family-" The black haired boy stopped her as he raised his head. His entire face was full of sorrow now....

"Did you find Taro and my mom?" Miki asked.

"Everyone....is dead." He dropped his head, speaking hardly above a whisper. "Your dad, your mom, and Taro." Miki was silent, not saying a word as she slowly turned on her heel and began to go up the stairs. Akira couldn't hold it back any longer and started wailing as tears streamed down his cheek. I hugged him to offer a form of comfort, I knew Miki's family was like his own, and after what happened to his parents, this had to be a major blow.

Akira buried his face into my shoulder, clinging to the back of my shirt as he sobbed and held nothing back. He fell to his knees as I held him, and I pat the back of his head while wrapping my arms around him. I just sat there, letting Akira cry and wail as his tears soaked the front of my shirt. I could even faintly hear Miki upstairs, as I bit my bottom lip.

This was too much.... Ryo must have known _something_ like this could happen if he exposed devils the way he did. He should have shown that there was hope against them with the Devilmen, but he hadn't even mentioned their existence. All he had talked about was how bad the demons were, fueling the fire of the people's hatred and fear. Friends and family wouldn't be killing each other if they weren't so blinded, and my own parents wouldn't have shot at me if Ryo had at least gone about this a different way.

Or maybe I was just hoping too much? Maybe I was putting more faith in humanity than it deserved? Maybe if Devilmen had been exposed before the demons, the people would have eventually just lumped them together and still have the world in this mayhem....

~

Sitting in the dark living room with the only light from the fireplace, I sat next to Akira while rubbing his back as he had yet to say another word. Miko was leaning on the wall by the TV, and the rapper guys where on the other side of the couch on their phones. Suddenly, they all jumped when an alert rang, and a voice filled the quiet room.

"This is a special report to the world from the Japanese government. Please inform the people around you, if you are watching this. There will be an important announcement. Please, view it as much as possible. For the next 24 hours, we will repeat this broadcast every hour. Please inform any who have missed it." An announcer spoke before we turned on the TV to watch it. On the screen was a couple of people with Ryo in the middle and my brows furrowed with confusion.

"Ryo?" Akira said in surprise, seeing the blond sitting there as he stood from the couch to watch.

"Everyone, we have discovered an important fact about the demons. It's about how demons are born. In other words, if we can hunt the demons before birth, we can win this battle." The man in the navy blue suit smiled.

"Whoa, that's awesome!"

"Professor Asuka will explain the details about how demons are born." The camera's focus then went to Ryo.

"That's right, Ryo. Remove the suspicion from this world that's full of anxiety." Akira grinned, hope in his eyes as he watched the screen. Ryo spoke in English, but I read the subtitles.

"What I am about to tell you may be troubling to many of you. But, in order for humanity to survive this battle with demons, we must understand the enemy. You should know, before learning about the existence of demons, I was traveling with a Russian professor for a studies on an ancient people in South America."

"And by ancient people, you mean demons?" The man in the grey suit asked.

"Correct." Ryo nodded. "Ogres, spirits, vampires.... There have been numerous accounts of various monsters over the years. And as professor Fikura studied these demons, the ancient people around him, he began to change. His appearance, behavior, and even his personality. Then one day, he attacked me. Some where along the line, he had become a demon."

"What the heck?"

"What's going on?"

"To cut to the chase, the demons we are battling here are in fact....humans." Ryo stated. "Professor Fikura was deeply dissatisfied about not being accepted by the world. In fact, his dissatisfaction transformed him at the cellular level." I knew he was lying, and so did Akira, and the way I saw the black haired boy's hands ball into fists, he was also pissed.

"So you're saying that anyone dissatisfied with society can potentially turn into a demon?" The man in the grey suit questioned.

"That is correct."

"Then in order for us to defeat the demons...."

"We must eradicate them before they become demons."

"Huh?" Akira practically growled.

"Allow me to present evidence. I'll show you the moment my good friend Akira Fudo transformed into a demon." Ryo continued as Akira tensed. _'What the fuck is he doing? WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING?!'_ I mentally shouted, wanting the blond on screen to shut up. "With his parents working overseas, he was left to live with another family for ten years. You can imagine how small he must have felt. He had no friends at school, and he did poorly in both studies and sports. This is the moment his discontent explodes and turns him into a demon." Ryo picked up a recording camera and held in front of his face. There was a wire plugged into it, and a video took place of the three people on screen.

"Can't control it." I could hear Akira's voice from the TV as I saw the old him smiling so warmly at the camera. "I wanna kill, and destroy it all." Then it was him, running through a crowd at a Sabbath party. It then went to what I could damn well tell was Ryo, even with his head blacked out, cutting and slashing at the people dancing with a broken bottle.

"Don't do this, Ryo." Akira pleaded, but the blond couldn't hear him through the TV.

On screen was the old Akira, cowering as shadows of demons writhed over him while blood splattered the walls. I could hear a familiar roar, and Akira turned into a devil, attacking other demons with segments of people being killed by other devils thrown in, making it seem as if he was killing humans as well. And finally, it was him as a devil laughing in front of roaring flames before he slowly looked to the camera, breathing heavily as a sadistic grin pulled at the corners of his mouth.

"Stop!" Akira shouted at the TV.

"This is the truth about demons. Not only that, but they can corrupt others without turning them into demons, as I'm about to show. This girl, named Taiyo Nibui, was a quiet and shy student and already on the start of her career as a painter. However, shortly after meeting the demon Akira, she stops going to school, lies to her parents and friends, and ends up becoming nothing more than his mistress." Ryo said with a straight face before pointing. "Be warned, what you're about to see is graphic." _'Like before wasn't graphic!'_ I mentally snarled, but completely froze as the screen changed to another video.

I gasped, covering my mouth as my face turned completely red. That fucking bastard had recorded Akira and I when he broke out of the glass box and was fucking me on the couch. My body was seemingly dwarfed by his devil-ish form as I could hear my moaning coming from the TV. I could see Akira's claws digging into the couch and floor as it looked like we were fucking like animals, and his groaning and panting was mixing with mine.

"Taiyo Nibui, a bright young student destined for greater, was reduced to a devil's whore."

"Fuck you!" I screamed at the TV while angrily getting to my feet.

"So we must find those who harbor dissatisfaction with the world and then eradicate them before they become demons!" Ryo threw his hands out towards the camera recording him.

"It's a lie. I....I...."

"And if you notice anyone around you who has suddenly changed, someone who's suddenly a different person.... If so, be aware!" Ryo stepped onto the table in front of him. "Demons are coming." The blond pointed to his head. "If you notice someone who's even slightly different than usual, be highly suspicious!" He then hopped down in front of the table. "Once the demon reveals itself, it's too late. The only way you will survive this....is by killing that person first." Ryo grinned madly before the screen went dark.

Wamu suddenly pulled out a gun and Akira turned on his heel.

"No! I'm not a demon!"

"What are you doing?!" I shouted, standing in front of Akira while glaring at the male holding the gun steadily. I heard a sudden gunshot and froze.


	10. Fire

Everyone looked to Hie who had fallen off of the couch, and his gun was still smoking as he had shot at Miko and missed, hitting the wall behind her.

"Hie?" And the boy pointed the barrel of his weapon at Akira and I.

"I'm not a demon. I'm Fudo, Akira. A human."

"Put down the guns before you do something you regret." I said with a dangerous tone.

"Taiyo, don't." Akira grabbed my shoulder. "Miki?" And our attention went to the girl standing in the doorway.

"Stay back, Makimura." Wamu said.

"Trust me, Miki. I've been fighting against the demons this whole time. To protect the humans, I've been using my body that merged with a demon."

"See, he's a devil."

"Trust me. I still have the heart of a human."

"Bullshit."

"There's no way I'd kill a human! There's no way that was me. I'd never kill a human."

"But you're not sure. That's why you kept it from Makimura, right?" Wamu asked and Akira held his head.

"How could you believe he'd kill a human?" I waved my hand. "He's been trying so hard to fight the demons so people like you wouldn't have to fucking worry, and this is how you treat him? Accuse him and point guns at him?!"

"How are we to believe anything you say? We all saw- you're delusioned by the devil behind you." I opened my mouth to reply, but nothing I said could change the fact that they believed everything Ryo said.

"Don't go near him, Makimura."

"He's a devil!" They were saying, but Miki seemed to ignore them as she walked towards us.

"You were the same back then, too." She stated. "Akira, you were crying for my family earlier, weren't you?" The girl went around me and hugged Akira. "You haven't changed, Akira."

"Thanks, Miki."

"We are family, after all." I felt a tug on my shirt as Miki drug me into the hug as well. "Taiyo, thank you for being my friend. I know the love you two have is real." She said softly and I just didn't know what to say and Akira started to sniffle. "Akira?"

"It's not me." He said as his eyes were watering. "It's Taiyo!"

"What? This is a super, emotional moment for me, okay? I've been shot at, kicked out of my house, and here Miki is dragging me into a frickin' group hug while being all sweet and shit." I sniffed, feeling tears pricking at my own eyes.

"They're here!" Miko exclaimed as I heard what sounded like police sirens.

"That was quick."

"You, get out." Wamu pointed his gun at Akira.

"I'm counting on you." The black haired male smiled as Wamu smirked and nodded.

"Your girl should be safe, the guy on TV declared that she was still human."

"I have to go meet Ryo." Akira stated.

"But-!"

"I'll come back to you, Taiyo." He cupped my cheek before kissing me and I held the back of his hand as he pulled back. "I will return."

"That's a promise." Miki smiled. "You are the anchor, after all." And the green eyed girl pretended to pass a baton.

"Yup." Akira grinned while taking the imaginary baton.

"Makimura family, give us Fudo, Akira. It's useless to protect him." Someone shouted outside and Akira went to the back door to escape. I tensed when I heard gunshots, and the cop cars outside squealed away to chase the Devilman.

Miki went to go pack a bag while Babo left to go get a van so that we all could get out of here. Pacing impatiently, I felt so on edge and couldn't stop worrying about Akira. I jumped when my phone rang and I quickly pulled it out of my pocket before paling.

It was my mother.

"Hello?" I spoke quietly.

"You're dead to us." Her voice was so firm and cold.

"I figured." I said softly while clutching my shirt over my heart.

"If you want to be with that scum so badly, then you can die with him."

"He's not scum."

"Do you know what it's like to see your daughter defiled on international television? Everyone in the word has seen what you do with that demon. Everyone." My mother's voice shook. "I just wanted my baby girl to be safe with her parents, but to find out what you've been doing behind our backs....it's unforgivable. You've tainted your soul, and God could cleanse you, but you've turned your back on even him by continuing to be with that Hellspawn."

"Please, Mom, don't talk about Akira that way. Just take out your anger on me and be done with it." My eyes burned as I tried not to cry.

"Don't you call me Mom." She said harshly, but it sounded like she was crying. "Your father and I raised you the best we could. You were such a sweet girl, spending all day with your canvas and showing us what made you happy, but....I guess nothing we did was enough for you."

"Don't even say that."

"What do you expect me to say? That the devil you're fucking should come have dinner with us and get to know your parents? No! That filth you've associated yourself with is only dragging you further into Hell. ....Your father wanted to put you down himself since you're our daughter, but," She sighed. "neither of us can bring ourselves to even give you that mercy. We'll mourn your death, not because of you, but because of the daughter we once knew."

"That's okay." I sniffed, covering my eyes with my hand. "You can cherish the memories that make you happy." Swallowing, it felt like my chest was heavy as I spoke softly. "I forgive you."

"I don't need your forgiveness, you devil's whore. I want _my_ daughter back." And she hung up the phone as I fell to my knees. Curling in on myself, I tried to hold back from crying as I held my phone to my chest. I had to be strong for Akira like I had been, I needed to be there for him to lean on me so he knew at least someone was still on his side while the world was against him.

I heard purring as the cat rubbed against my arm and I sniffled while looking up. Tako meowed before bumping his head against mine, and I gave a sad smile.

"Thanks." I said. "A headbutt is just what I need." Jolting when I heard a crash, the cat bolted and I heard people outside.

"It's Makimura, Miki's house!"

"Witch's house!"

"Devil!" People were shouting.

"Get weapons." Wamu yelled.

"They're from the neighborhood." Miki replied as I got to my feet. The lights suddenly went out and I heard the cat yowl outside the front door. "Tako!" Miki screamed.

"Go upstairs, I'll stop them."

"Taiyo! Get up here!" Miko shouted as there was banging on the door. Running, Wamu managed to block the people bursting in.

"It's the devil's whore!"

"Demon slut!" They snarled at me while trying to push their way in.

"Kill them!" I could hear gunshots and Miko had to grab Miki to keep her from going downstairs.

"Don't die, hero!" Miki shouted to Wamu as people were breaking in through the windows and we had to go further upstairs. Escaping outside, we climbed onto the greenhouse, but a guy ran at Miki with a giant butcher knife.

"You witch!" He swung, but Miki dodged and flipped him over while taking the blade. The guy slid down the greenhouse as more were climbing up the sides.

"There's that witch." One guy growled as the three of us went back-to-back.

"The devil's bitch is with her!"

"You outsider."

"That's right. I'm different from you all." Miki stated.

"You witch!"

"I'm....a witch!"

"Witch!" A guy came running at Miki with a knife, but they were all smacked off of the greenhouse by what looked like a spider's leg.

"Miko." Miki gasped and I turned to see the girl in her devil form, looking like an arachnid.

"Sorry. Will you ride on my back? We need to get out of here."

"Yes." Miki nodded and mounted Miko, grabbing onto the spike protruding from where Miko's nipples would be. "What are you going to do?" She asked as I climbed on behind Miki and grabbed her around her waist.

"Fly."

"Huh?" Miko took a few steps back before launching off of the greenhouse. The Devilman deftly leapt from rooftop to rooftop, going to the river to escape from the people below.

"We used to run here often, didn't we?" Miko called while running beside the river. "We were always running."

"We practiced a lot." Miki replied.

"I used to always chase after you. You were good at everything. I love you!"

"I love you, too!" Miki shouted before there was a gunshot and a bullet hit one of the spider woman's legs. "Miko!"

"I love running!"

"I love running, too!" Miki shouted back as more bullets were being shot.

"I'm glad we ran!" Miko said before her legs were shot out from under her. Miki was thrown forward into the grass while I tumbled down the bank of the river and flew into the water. Gasping as my head reached the surface, I heard Miko shouting. "Run, Miki! Miki! Go!" Trying to stay above the water, I was being swept away by the current and I wildly searched for Miki on the bank.

She was running, going as fast as she could until a bullet skimmed her leg. A van pulled in front of her and Wamu's dead body fell out before Miki turned on her heel to run the other way. My heart was pounding in my chest as I was trying to get to shore, trying to stop the man raising his knife over Miki, but all I could manage was a strangled cry while reaching out for her as she screamed and blood filled the air.

I felt cold....so cold as the last I saw of her was a man grabbing her by her hair and yanking her back. It wasn't until further up the river when I got caught on a low hanging branch of a tree. Silent tears that had stained my cheeks had been washed away by the river as I pulled myself to dry land by holding onto the branch. Falling to my knees, my leg hurt and my body felt numb after witnessing what I had. I wanted to curl up into a ball and just stay there, but I remembered that someone still needed me.

Someone still loved me and had to know they weren't alone.

The thought of Akira got me to stand back up again, and I limped through the shadows of the street to avoid being seen as I left wet footprints behind me. I hugged myself against the cold, and went back to Miki's house, knowing that's where he'd return to.

"Taiyo! Miki!" I heard a familiar shout and looked up, but all I saw was the roaring flames from the house as people were dancing outside, waving severed body parts on stakes as they laughed merrily. Among the bodies of the rappers that had defended us....Miko and even Miki were not spared to be put on such a vulgar display. Her beautiful green eyes were still open, looking as if she was forced to watch such defilement of their bodies.

"Look! It's the devil's whore!" Someone pointed at me as I was frozen with horror at what I saw. I wanted to run as the tears were yet again falling from my eyes, but there was nowhere to go and these people could easily outrun me with my hurt leg. Knives were bearing down at me, but the world was suddenly blocked out from my view as a large body wrapped around mine.

Akira was wailing as he hugged me to his chest, one large hand on the back of my head while the other was on my back. We were crying over our loss as the monsters dancing in front of the fire were taunting us. Akira's skin became hot, but I could see nothing as my face was buried into the Devilman's chest. I could hear the fire crackling and the people began to scream in agony.

"You guys are the ones who are demons." Akira said coldly. "Go to Hell, you mortals!" He screamed while holding me tightly to him and the people screaming ceased as the heat rose.


	11. End Of The World As We Know It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: Mature content ahead, proceed at own risk*

"Taiyo....you need to hide." Akira said while gently holding my face as I had my hands on his wrists.

"But-"

"Hide. Please, I can't lose you as well." His voice was low as he put his forehead to mine. "Please." He begged.

"You come back. Come back, or I'm coming to get you." I said softly.

"I'll return. I love you, Taiyo."

"I love you, too, Akira." He kissed my forehead as I closed my eyes, clenching my jaw to hold my tongue. I wanted him to stay, but I knew that if he didn't fight the world would be destroyed. When his lips touched mine, I felt such sorrow from him leaving again on top of everything that had happened.

"I'll be back before the morning comes, I swear." He whispered before letting me go and walking away. Watching him leave, I limped into the warehouse he had taken me to. It had already been raided by people, so no human was going to come sniffing around, and as long as I was quiet no devil would peek inside. They'd be too preoccupied by the chaos and war going on outside.

Curling up among some empty boxes, I held my shirt over my heart while closing my eyes. This was bullshit. Ryo was an asshole. People were dicks, and demons were heartless bastards. It'd be much nicer if this were all just a bad dream and I'd wake up in Akira's arms like none of this had happened.

But, instead, I was in this reality, trying to fall asleep in a pile of boxes so that morning would quickly come. My family hated me, my friends were dead, and the love of my life was risking his neck for a world that wanted him dead.

~

My nose scrunched up as I smelt something foul. Grumbling incoherently as I woke up, I blinked my eyes a few times before groggily rubbing them.

"Sleeping Beauty's finally awake!~" A dark voice purred and terror filled my face as I looked up. A demon was hovering over me, his face so close I could smell his breath. "Oh, shit!" He chuckled. "You're the bitch from the TV! Oh, is this my lucky day."

"What do you want?" My voice came out weak while I looked at the demon's bumpy, green skin and bloodshot eyes.

"Well, I was going to just eat you, but now I might have some more fun than that." He grinned, his lips peeling back to show his rows of fangs. "You must be something to keep Amon on a leash, he even rejected the beautiful Silene for you." The demon grabbed my chin in his large hand and made me look at him. "You have got to have a fine-ass pussy to do that, so why don't I have a little taste, hm?"

"What?!" I felt panic as his grip on my chin tightened and he ripped my pants down my legs. Pushing his hand off of my face, I tried to scramble to my feet and run, but the devil grabbed my ankle and drug me back underneath him.

"Oh, don't play like that, sweetie. I saw how you moaned while getting fucked by that devil cock- you love it, don't you? You love to get filled to the brim with demon cum and have it dripping down your thighs." He pushed me down, holding me against the cold floor with one hand on my back. "Don't worry, I'll fill you, too. I'll have you screaming and writhing, so don't fight. I'll have you drooling like a bitch in heat while I'm pounding into that tight pussy you've got." He ripped off my panties, and I felt him grinding against my ass.

"No! Stop! Get off!" I screamed while trying to get free, but the devil was much stronger than I could ever be. "Stop!"

"Why? I know you like it. Amon was fucking you like a dog, and you were loving it. Just give me a second and I'll show you whose slut you should be." He darkly chuckled, but I didn't like it. I hated how the devil's skin felt against mine, how his foul breath filled my nostrils, and everything about him was disgusting to me.

"Get off of me! Stop! Akira!" I screamed as tears filled my eyes and I clawed at the floor and squirmed, struggling as the demon held me down without a problem. "Akira!"

"You really gonna scream that bastard's name? Whatever, you're just a whore anyways." His claws dug into my shirt as his dick was getting harder the more he rubbed against me. I cried as I was too weak to do anything. I couldn't run, I couldn't fight back, and I couldn't get free. I couldn't protect the ones I loved or even myself, and it was all because I was human. I stood no chance against a demon, and the bastard on me knew it as he forced my legs apart.

"No! Stop!" I whimpered.

"Let's get a look at what's got Amon whipped, shall we?" He chuckled. "Mm, pretty nice, but it don't look that special. Guess I just gotta feel it, huh?" He used his knees to keep my legs spread. "Oh, I'm gonna tear you up, baby. I'mma have you beggin' for me like the whore you are." I felt his fingers spread me open and I screamed.

"Stop!" And suddenly, I was tearing off the devil's arm that held me down. Orange blood sprayed from his ripped off arm, and he screamed while flying back. The rest of my clothes ripped off as my body grew in size, and I felt power in my limbs as I stood. Growling as I bared my now sharp teeth, I flew at the devil and shoved my claws through his chest as we crashed through the walls of the warehouse.

Rolling into the dilapidated street, I roared while literally ripping him apart. Panting when it was all over, I looked down at my hands soaked in orange. They were covered in scales as long, daunting claws were at my finger tips. Looking at myself, my body was like a mash of a human and a lizard and I looked draconian as I experimentally flapped my wings.

"I'm....a Devilman." I mumbled.

"I like you, kid." I heard a voice like a whisper on the wind, but saw no one around me. It had sounded as if the woman had spoken in my head, so I assumed it was the devil now within me. But how had I heard her....?

Balling my hands into fists, I could feel the power in my muscles as I crouched. Kicking off of the ground, I flapped my wings, trying to fly. It took a few tries, but I eventually got the hang of it and soared into the sky just before a bomb struck the ground.

I was passing over the Earth so quickly as bombs exploded on the ground below, and I searched the sky for other devils. Finding where the devils and Devilmen were fighting, I crashed into a demon and dug my claws into their flesh while biting their throat and ripping off their head. There were explosions in the air, and I dropped the demon into the ocean below as another devil landed on my back.

Twisting around, I bared my teeth and punctured their chest with my tail. Flinging them off of me, I grabbed their limbs with my hands and clawed feet before pulling them apart. I ripped through demons with my new strength, and I roared while letting out my frustrations on the bastards. When the sky became empty and there was a flash of light, I felt as if something tore inside of me.

"Akira!" I called as the earth below was nothing but a burning sea and radiated lands.

"Akira!" I heard another scream and flew as fast as I could before diving at some angelic looking person holding Akira as they cried. Seeing their face, I shoved them back, knowing it was Ryo as his face was the same.

"Akira!" I cradled his small, human body in my arms as tears spilled from my eyes. "What did you do?!" I shouted. "What did you do?! Bring him back!" I screamed, holding what was left of Akira to my chest as I cried. He was already so cold and his eyes were vacant, and when Ryo reached out, I flared my wings. "Stay back! You did this!" I felt so empty, now having literally nothing else.

"Tai....yo?"

"I hate you." I sniffled while curling around Akira. "I hate you!" Ryo began to laugh as he held his head, tears still streaking his cheeks.

"Even when there's nothing left, there's you." He madly laughed. "Even after everything, you're still alive!" Ignoring his mental breakdown, my tears dripped onto Akira's cheeks as I gently brushed his hair out of his face.

"You said you'd come back...." I mumbled. "You told me you would, but...." Sniffing, my vision was blurry from the crying. "I love you, Akira....even in the next life." I whispered as bright lights were raining down from the sky above. Being blinded by white as I wept over the black haired boy, I didn't even care or realize when I was wiped from existence like a speck of dust.


	12. The Next Life

Shooting up in bed as I was panting, I held my head as a cold sweat coated my skin. Swallowing, I reached for the water on my nightstand and took a drink as my feet touched the floor. My room was still dark, and I looked to the clock to see the time.

Sighing, I rose from the bed, tossing back the blanket as I lumbered out of my room and went down the hall to my studio. Clicking the light on, I grabbed a new canvas and dropped it onto my easel.

Ever since I was a child, I'd have such vivid dreams of another life that wasn't my own, but was at the same time. They were like memories mixed with my real ones, and the only explanation I could be given as a kid as to why was that these dreams were of a previous life.

However, if that were the case, it was horrifying. I never told anyone the ending to that life, and whenever I woke up from my dreams, I'd paint something from it and hang it in my studio. My studio walls were covered in paintings of a cat named Tako, a little boy named Taro, a girl named Miki, a couple that seemed to be their parents, another girl named Miko, and there were a few other faces mixed in with the scenery I painted. On one wall, from floor to ceiling, were canvases with depictions of demons and a blond named Ryo.

Working on the fresh canvas, I painted that angelic figure once again, sitting quietly under my light as my brush slowly began to form that perfect face of an angel surrounded by fire. When I was finished, I leaned back and drank the rest of my water.

"....Satan." I mumbled while looking at the blue-eyed blond. Taking in a deep breath through my nose, I let it out through my mouth while looking to the ceiling. There. That place was reserved for only one type of painting.

There were three versions of the face up there, but they were all the same person. All the same young man that filled my dreams. I felt love when I looked at his face, no matter the version, but I had never met him in my life. In my dreams, I called him Akira.

I used to write these dreams off as mere crazed fiction of my subconscious, but I began to believe those stories of reincarnation when I found myself one day with a different body. I had been attacked on my way home from school a few years ago, and my body turned into some sort of draconian beast. After that, even when I turned back to human looking, I still looked different.

I was a little taller, my eyes were sharper, my eyebrows were more like a dog's, and I had some muscle as well were none were before. Other than that, though, it was the same as before. I was a Devilman like in my dreams, and it was the same devil in me as then, too. And after that had happened to me, I began to search for this Akira to see if he was real as well.

My heart swelled whenever I looked at my paintings of him, and I felt like I was missing something whenever I noticed he wasn't actually there with me.

Getting up, I let the new painting dry as I left the studio to go back to bed.

~

Walking through the market, I trudged between the stalls while ignoring the vendors. It was a shortcut to work through here, and every now and then I'd grab something to eat on the way. Walking past the people filling the market, I made my way to work with tired eyes. Half of the darkness around my eyes was from the lack of sleep, but the other half was from being a Devilman.

I had yet to encounter any devils in this life other than the one inside of me, and I had yet to come across a face from my previous life. My parents then weren't my parents now, but I was still born with the same face and given the same name as in my dream. I didn't know if that was a coincidence, but there were times when I wondered why I hadn't reincarnated sooner. I never came to a definite answer for that, but I once assumed it may have to do with my soul healing after that bright light from my previous life's ending.

Getting to work, I plopped down at my desk and began to work on the illustrations for the book an author I was teamed with was currently working on. After these illustrations were finished, I'd be partnered with someone else working on a different book and drawing for them.

~

Drinking coffee as I sat in a cafe during my lunch break, I sighed while rubbing my temples, unable to get that boy's face out of my head. Looking through the window to the street, I glanced over the faces passing by. They either looked tired, or alert and happy while walking along the street.

Watching them out of boredom, I sipped my coffee before suddenly spitting it out. Going wide eyed, I jumped to my feet, racing out of the cafe while chasing after the brunette that had been walking by. I ran past people, bumping past their shoulders as I made my way through the crowd and reached out to the person I was following.

He turned when I grabbed his shoulder, looking down at me with a friendly smile.

"Akira?" I mumbled, looking into those big eyes of his as he glanced to my hand on his shoulder. He was a grown man now unlike in my dreams, but he still had that baby-face from before the devil. He was still human, but his shoulders were broader than when he was a teen and the suit he wore did him justice. But-

"Do....I know you?" He asked me, and I felt hollow as he had no clue who I was.

"Ah, sorry." I mumbled, taking my hand back. "I thought....I thought you were someone else." Clutching the front of my shirt, his bright smile began to fade as he started to cry. "Uh-uh, wait, what-"

"You're so sad...." He sniffled as people were looking at him. "Why are you so sad?" He went to wipe away his tears while looking down at me.

"Come on, people are staring." I said gently while cautiously grabbing his wrist and leading him to a less crowded street as he cried. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you-" And I cut off when I realized I was holding his cheek while wiping away his tears with my thumb. It just felt so natural to do so, but it wasn't right and I started to take my hand away. "Ah, I'm sorry. I wasn't think-"

"It's fine." He stated, leaning his face into my palm. "Would it be weird if I said your hand felt familiar?"

"No." I softly smiled. "That's not weird at all." He sniffed while still crying, but it wasn't as hard as before as the taller man left his cheek in my palm. "I'm Taiyo, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Taiyo. I'm Fudo, Akira."

"Nice to meet you." I nodded, just reveling in how he was real. This had to be the Akira from my dreams, his face and name were the same. He just didn't remember me.

"Akira!" I looked up and saw Miki and Miko hurrying over and the brunette in front of me started to cry again as he sensed my sadness somehow. "Oh, Akira! Why are you crying this time?"

"Taiyo is crying!" He cried before suddenly grabbing me and hugging me to his chest. "She's so sad, but smiled so warmly." He sniffled.

"You....know her?" Miko raised a brow.

"We just met." Akira held me tighter and I could feel the tears pricking at my eyes.

"Oh, my." Miki sighed while giving me an apologetic look. "I'm sorry about my brother, he's kind of a crybaby." She awkwardly laughed while rubbing the back of her head. "You can call me Miki, and this is my girlfriend, also Miki." She smiled while waving to the other woman.

"Just call me Miko, it's a lot less confusing."

"Come on, Akira, let's leave the lady alone now." Miki touched his shoulder and he turned his back on her.

"No! I can't leave Taiyo like this." He sniffled and I finally began to cry myself as I buried my face into his scrawny chest. I wailed, feeling the emotions built up from every dream I ever had with him in it. Those sweet smiles, his kind words, that warm laugh, everything including his death....it just built up and spilled down my cheeks as I clung the back of his suit jacket.

Miko and Miki looked at me with surprise, and I uncontrollably cried along with the man holding me.

~

"Are you okay now?" Miki asked me as I held the coffee between my hands. I sniffed, but nodded my head and she glanced to Akira as he had stopped crying as well. I sat at the table in her kitchen, and the other three sat around me.

"If you feel like it, you can tell us what's wrong. I heard talking about it with people helps." Miko said softly.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I did." I chuckled before taking a sip of the coffee.

"Try us." Miki smiled brightly while leaning on the table.

"....How about I tell you a story?" I began while looking down into my cup. "....Long ago, before the world renewed, there was a girl who liked to watch people run. She herself didn't run, she painted, but she loved watching people run because of how free they looked when they did. One day, she noticed how the slowest boy was always running with the others no matter how far behind them he was. Every day, he still ran with determination in his eyes for some reason she could not understand." They listened as I spoke, so I continued.

"She eventually gained up the courage to talk to him, and she found that he was the sweetest boy she had ever met. They talked briefly from then on, only speaking every now and then, but mostly having silent interactions. Even so, the girl came to love the boy, finding it hard to talk to him more than what they already did. So, she just accepted the way things were and continued to watch the people run. But there came a day when the boy suddenly changed." I sipped from my coffee. "He was stronger, faster, more confident, and he was no longer human."

"What?"

"He was supposed to have turned into something more sinister, but his human heart remained and he was left with his humanity while stuck in the body of a demon. He also loved the girl, and with his new body, he had the confidence to ask her to be his and she agreed without knowing what he was now. However, when she did find out, she didn't care because she had seen that he was still the same boy she had fallen in love with despite becoming this half-devil."

"They thought everything was going to be okay as long as they were together, but the boy still had the urges of the devil within him. To stay in control and do good at the same time, he would fight devils that had completely taken over people and no longer had hearts. He also had a friend that knew his secret and helped him, but this friend had other plans that he kept hidden from the rest of the world. The boy's friend, you see, wasn't human either. But he wasn't a devil, nor a half-devil. He was an angel."

"He had fallen long, long, before modern man had walked the Earth, and he used the boy with his new demon body. He even used the girl, and through them with another half-devil, revealed the existence of demons to the world. The people were scared, terrified since they didn't know friend from foe anymore. They didn't understand that some demons kept their human hearts, and the world was thrown into chaos as brother was killing brother, sister was killing sister, and the people just no longer trusted one another."

"Nations warred against one another, destroying each other as the angel was raising an army of demons to rid the world of humans. The boy, afraid of losing the girl and the ones he loved, decided to use his new body to fight his childhood friend. He'd rather have the world in shambles than completely destroyed. He left to fight, but the world knew of the ones he held dear and attacked. The girl only managed to survive because she fell into the river when a few of them escaped, but the rest of them died around her and she was close to giving up before she remembered the boy was still out there, still alive somewhere."

"She pulled herself to her feet, limping all of the way back to the boy. The people, twisted by fear, looked more like monsters than the devils did as they danced around the fire that was close to burning the Heavens. The boy and girl found each other again, but he had her hide in fear of losing her as well. She was scared, not wanting to leave his side again, but she knew she could do nothing in a war between the angel and demons and the half-devils. She was just a human, so she listened and stayed where she was to hide away."

"The boy promised to return by morning, so the girl went to sleep to make morning quickly come, but before it did she was attacked by a demon. She tried fighting back, but she was too weak and just as all hope was lost, she was possessed by a devil and became strong like the boy. She fought back with her new body while keeping her heart, and flew to join the war to help the one she loved." My grip on the mug tightened a bit.

"She fought demon after demon, and when the sky was empty and she was the last one left, the wailing of the angel told her where the boy was. She went to him....but he had lost. The angel was much stronger, but he still seemed to mourn the death of his friend. Filled with rage and sorrow, the girl wailed and shouted, but nothing was going to bring her love back and all that was left in the world was her and the angel."

"As she cried, lights like stars began to rain down on the Earth from the Heavens, cleansing the world of anything as it was to be renewed from the horror it had experienced. Before, though, the girl promised to love the boy even after death and into her next life, and when she was finally reborn, she searched for the boy. She remembered everything from her previous life, and the only way she got through this life without the boy as she searched for him was by painting her memories. She painted her friends, the angel, and the boy, and just waited until the day she could find him again." I finished while seeing my reflection in my now cold coffee.

"And?"

"Hm?"

"Did she ever find him?"

"She did." I softly smiled, but there was a hint of sadness in my eyes. "But he didn't remember. Though, I assume that's for the better as their previous lives had ended so horribly. Now, she's stuck between deciding whether to leave the boy be with his new life or try and get him to fall in love with her again so that they could be together once more."

"What kind of story was that? Not even the ending was happy." Miko popped off.

"Miko, not every story ends happily." Miki chuckled.

"Okay, but what about the boy? Shouldn't he also have a say in what the girl decides? So what if he doesn't remember, he loved her right?" Akira looked at me as he furrowed his brows.

"He did." I nodded.

"Then he should have the chance to love her again without her running off. It's not like he already has a wife and kids, right?"

"I don't know."

"Then we're going to say he doesn't, he falls in love with the girl again, and then- BAM! Happily ever after!" He clapped his hands together while grinning.

"There was something funny about that story, though." Miki said.

"What?" I asked.

"The girl liked to watch people run. Miko and I are on our college track team."

"Oh, yeah, and a fictional girl is watching us from the stands." Miko rolled her eyes.

"You're just jealous that someone else is watching me." Miki joked. "Forget the boy, I'll fall for the girl and I can run off into the sunset with her in my arms!~" The green eyed girl waved her hand and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Like Hell!" Miko gave a sharp look.

"So you two do track? What does Ak-....Fudo, do?" I had to correct myself.

"He didn't make the cut so- Shit!" Miko sighed while covering her face with her hand. "We were taking him to an interview to get a job."

"That explains the nice suit."

"Yeah, but we missed interview....ugh!"

"That's fine." I said while drinking my cold coffee so that it wouldn't go to waste. "I can hire him, I've been needing an assistant."

"What do you do?" Akira asked while tilting his head.

"I'm an illustrator."

"Oh, Akira's not very artistic." Miki nervously laughed.

"That won't be a problem. I'll pay him well, but my assistant just has to help me get materials and things and make sure I eat on time. I tend to get lost working and miss a few meals." I chuckled.

"Would it be okay to do a trial period? To see if this will work for both you and Akira?" Miki asked while looking at the both of us.

"Of course." I nodded. "I wouldn't want him working somewhere he doesn't like."

"And you're sure about this? I mean, you saw how much of a crybaby he is...." Miko trailed off.

"It'll keep me on my toes, I guess." Shrugging, I glanced over to Akira as he was smiling. "So, what do you say? Want to try out being my assistant?"

"Sure!"


	13. In the Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: Mature content ahead, proceed at own risk*

"Hold on!" I shouted while lumbering down the stairs to the front door. The doorbell finally stopped going off and I rubbed the sleep from my eyes while answering the door. "Aki- _*ahem*_ Fudo?"

"It's fine if you call me Akira. You're still in your pajamas? You're schedule says work starts in....an hour." He checked his watch and I laughed.

"You don't have to come get me, Akira. We can meet at the office."

"But what if you're late? I'm supposed to keep you on schedule and you're not even dressed yet."

"I don't take that long." I chuckled. "Here, you can wait in the living room while I get ready." Opening the door more, I let him come in and pointed to the living room. He looked around as he walked in and he was wearing a suit like before.

"Wow, you have a nice place." He mumbled.

"Thanks. And as future reference, you can dress more casually. There isn't a very strict dress-code, so you don't have to wear a suit unless you want to."

"Oh, okay." Akira sat down on the couch as I went back upstairs to my room.

~

"Did you get that all down?" I asked over my shoulder while walking to my office.

"Uh, yes!" Akira nodded while looking over what he had written for today's schedule. "And this meeting at noon, you're having lunch then?"

"After." I replied. "I'll have to eat while I'm working since that meeting is during my break."

"What? Why'd you do that?"

"It was the only time I had free today, and today was the only time they could come up here." I answered while putting my back to my office door. "And remember, if anyone asks why you're here, you work for Ms. Nibui, okay? They won't call security if you do."

"S-security....?"

"If you don't work here, you're trespassing unless you're here for a meeting." Pushing my door open while stepping back, I waved my hand for him to enter my office.

"Oh, okay...." The taller male entered the dark room before I flicked the light on and let the door close behind me.

"You can sit at the office desk, I'll mostly be at my work station." I stated while setting down my things and plopping down at the desk covered in art supplies.

"So what kinds of things do you illustrate?" Akira asked.

"Um, depends on the author I'm teamed with. If they're writing horror, it's usually gore, if it's fantasy or romance, it tends to correlate with it."

"Cool." He smiled and the tips of my ears went red.

~

"Taiyo, I got you breakfast, but some lady followed me."

"Oh?~ First name basis, huh?" I spun in my chair at that voice and deadpanned while seeing Megumi. Akira handed me some donuts and a banana and I smirked. ' _That's one balanced meal.'_ I thought while taking it.

"What is it, Megumi?" I asked while biting into a glazed donut.

"Well, I saw him and asked who he was and come to find out he's your new assistant! Now, I was a bit worried since most of them didn't last, and this baby-face looked like he'd hardly last an hour in the same room as you." The blonde woman held her cheek. "But then I see that he's already allowed to use your first name and it makes me wonder...."

"He's on a trial period working for me, and he can use my first name because I'm tired of formality."

"Oh, but he's just so adorable!~" She smiled while looking at Akira and his cheeks dusted pink as he fiddled with his hands. "Honey, when Taiyo fires you, you're welcome to come work for me."

"Megumi, you don't even know if I'm going to fire him."

"Dear, I know you. The longest an assistant has lasted with you was three weeks." The blonde stated. "So, my offer stands, cutie." She winked at Akira and I rolled my eyes as she left.

"Just ignore her. Megumi is like the older sister no one wants around here."

"Huh?"

"She'll tease you, use your makeup if you have any, borrow your clothes, you know- big sister stuff. She's mostly harmless, though."

"Oh." Akira nodded and I picked up the filled donut while holding a file.

"Hey, when someone asks for a pixie elf, do you know what they mean? Like....should I draw an elf, or a pixie, or an elf with pixie wings?" I questioned while taking a bite of my donut. _'Ah, vanilla!'_ I thought as the cream coated my tongue.

"U-uh....I'm not-I'm not sure." Akira cleared his throat as I licked the filling from the corner of my mouth and looked up at him. He was sitting kind of funny with his hands in his lap, and his cheeks were flushed as he was looking at me. I was a bit confused at first, but I recognized that look in his eyes and realized why he was sitting like that.

Quickly turning back around, I cleared my throat while setting the file down as my ears burned and my face was getting pink. I wasn't an idiot, and from my memories of the other life I knew very well he was getting flustered and I could figure why.

Swallowing as I clenched my hand into a fist, I had to control the urge to do what he was no doubt imagining. This may be the same Akira from back then, but he didn't have any of those memories like I did and I was just some chick he met a few days ago.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I said while getting up. "I'll be right back." Quickly leaving my office without looking at him, I hurried to the bathroom while covering my mouth with my hand. I could feel the devil in me stirring, wanting to just pounce on Akira. Fuck, was this how Akira felt around me when he was a Devilman?

Checking the bathroom to make sure no one was in there, I locked the door and went into the stall furthest from the door. I needed to calm down....I could feel the burning beneath my skin as I was panting and leaning my hands on the stall door. I needed to calm down but the heat between my thighs wasn't going away as I thought about how easily Akira had gotten hard because of me.

Sighing as I banged a fist on the stall, I began to unbutton the top half of my shirt. Undoing the button on my jeans and pulling my zipper down, I pushed my pants down my thighs to my knees. Biting my bottom lip as I felt up the inside of my thigh while roughly massaging the flesh beneath my palm, I knew it was either this or lose control.

Slipping my hand into my panties, I pushed them down while feeling how soaked I was. I gasped when I began to rub my clit, and my thighs automatically pressed together. Gulping, I spread my legs to where they stayed open and I had full access to my core. Running my fingers through my slick, I couldn't help but imagine Akira in the bathroom stall with me.

Suddenly thrusting my fingers into my womanhood, I stifled a moan. Pumping my hand, I was panting and trying to keep quiet while looking down at my bouncing breasts. If Akira really were here, he'd be nipping and sucking at them as he squeezed them in his large hands. Leaning on the wall of the stall, I bit my bottom lip to muffle the moans as I grabbed my tit and squeezed.

My chest was vibrating with a purr, and the thought of Akira between my legs made my head light as I thrusted my fingers harder. Usually, whenever these urges came over me, I'd have a dildo or a vibrator to help me. But, now, I was at work and Akira was in my office....

~

"Sorry, I got caught up talking to someone about work after I left the bathroom." I said while going back into my office.

"That's fine." Akira smiled. "And about that pixie elf thing, I called the guy and he said just a pixie would be fine, but make it have really long ears that are pointy." He held up a sticky note with what he had scribbled down from the phone call.

"Ah, thanks. That's really helpful." I smiled while sitting back down. "Did anyone come by while I was gone?" I asked.

"No. But the previous author you worked with called to tell you that he liked the work you did for him." Akira slid over in the rolling chair and stopped beside me while handing over another sticky note. "This is a number of a friend of his that was interested in having you illustrate her new book after seeing your work." The tips of my ears felt hot from how close he was, but I took the sticky note anyway and stuck it on the corner of my shelf.

"I'll call them after this project is finished." I stated.

"All right." And he kicked off while sliding back to the desk in the middle of the room. Getting to work, I began to sketch the pixie based off of the notes Akira had gotten. The atmosphere became calm in the office, and it was as if I hadn't had to run out earlier.

I could hear the ticking of the clock and the scratching of my pencil on the paper, and when Akira sighed for the tenth time, I spun in my chair and went to the desk to turn the computer on.

"If you're bored, say so." Typing in the password, I opened up the internet window and pushed the keyboard towards him. "Play some games or something. Blast music for all I care, just stop sighing."

"But won't music disturb others?" His brows furrowed and I shook my head while sitting back down.

"No, the art offices are soundproof so we can play music as loud as we want. Something about helping our creative flow, or whatever." I waved my hand while turning back to the drawing. Akira was hesitant, but I eventually heard him typing away on the computer.

I lost track of time, but Akira seemed to remain vigilant of it as he eventually tapped my shoulder and called my name.

"Taiyo, it's time for your meeting." He said while looking down at me. "Do you need me to carry anything for you?"

"No." I chuckled. _'I'm a Devilman, Akira, anything your human arms can carry, I can carry.'_ I thought while standing up. "I just have to show some work to them to see if they like how it looks so far." I replied.

"Okay." He smiled as I gathered up some papers, put them in a folder, and left.

"Bye, Akira." I waved. "I'll be back."

"Bye, Taiyo!" He waved back.

"What's this? You're leaving early to a meeting?" Megumi popped out in front of me. "How'd he manage that?"

"What?" I rose a brow while walking down the hall with her following me.

"Usually you tell your assistant 'five more minutes' until you're actually late to your meeting." The blond smirked. "So, did little Fudo give you some puppy-dog eyes or something?"

"Little?"

"Yeah, he's still in college, right? That's what he told me earlier."

"How does that make him little? He's taller than the both of us."

"Well, he's-what, in his early twenties? I'm almost thirty and you're...." She trailed off before giving me a weird look. "Wait....how old are you? How come we've never celebrated your birthday?"

"Oh, my-" I sighed while pinching the bridge of my nose. "Is this really what concerns you?"

"Yes."

"I'm 22."

"What?!" Megumi took a step back while looking at me. "But you've been here for years!"

"I worked here in high school. Why do you think I was only here nights until a few years ago?"

"Preference? I don't know! You're a baby!" She gasped while covering her mouth. I gave her a look and grabbed the doorknob to the conference room I'd be meeting the author in. "Do you really have affairs with your assistants and that's why you fire them?"

"What?"

"I didn't believe the rumors because I thought you were more mature than that, but if you're so young....maybe not?"

"I fire them because they are incompetent." I stated. "And no, the relationship with them was strictly professional. Now, I have a meeting to attend to, Megumi."

"Knock 'em dead, Taiyo!" She grinned while giving a double thumb's-up and walking away. Sighing, I took a deep breath before going into the conference room.

~

"I got you lunch, Taiyo." Akira said as he came into my office after the meeting.

"Thank you." I pointed to the side of my desk without looking up from my work. "Just set it there, I'll eat in a bit."

"No! You have to eat now, it's no good cold." I heard plastic rustling and a burger was waved into my face. "Come on, eat."

"I said in a bit. You go ahead and eat." Akira sighed before grabbing my jaw and opening my mouth.

"Aaah!" He made a noise before shoving the food into my mouth and I was reminded of when he did this to Ryo.... Making me take a bite, he seemed satisfied to see me eating and I rolled my eyes while taking the burger. Looking over my shoulder at him, he was plopping down at the other desk with his own burger.

Even if he didn't remember his previous life, he still acted the same.... And even if he didn't remember me, at least having him there was enough to stave off the loneliness and despair.


	14. Devil Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: Mature content ahead, proceed at own risk*

It had been a month now since Akira had started working for me and my coworkers were shocked by how long the baby-faced man had lasted. It wasn't favoritism or anything, Akira was honestly good at what he did. He kept me on a schedule and I didn't miss meals like before, and he was honestly a huge help. It made me feel good that I didn't have to fire him....

Miko and Miki called a few times to check up on how he was doing, and they were glad that he was actually able to earn a living between classes. Whenever he had to leave in the middle of work to get to class, he left me a list of things to do before he got back, and the one time I hadn't finished the list he scolded me like he was my mother.... Akira was stubborn but it worked.

"Coming!" I called one afternoon when my doorbell was ringing. Answering it, I was a bit surprised to see Miki standing there with a basket in her arms. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, no!" She smiled. "I just came to thank you."

"For?"

"Well, my brother _did_ start crying on you in the middle of the street and you still gave him a job to boot." The green eyed woman lifted the basket. "So, we all made you a dinner to say thanks for looking after Akira."

"Oh....uh....thanks. And it's nothing, he needed a job, I needed an assistant, it just kind of worked." I rubbed the back of my head. "Plus, he's really hard-working, so it's not really me looking after him. Actually....if I think about it, he's looking after me." I chuckled.

"Well, either way, thanks." Miki smiled while handing me the basket. Taking it, I peeked inside and saw some meat. ' _Score!'_ I thought while trying to not drool.

~

"Um....Taiyo...."

"What is it?" I looked over my shoulder at Akira as he was checking the work emails on the computer.

"This author you're working with....are you two dating?" He asked as his face was flushed.

"What? Why would you ask that?"

"....This email." He pointed to the screen while slouching forward and dropping his head so that he didn't have to look at it anymore.

"Huh?" My brows furrowed as I walked over. Putting one hand on the back of his chair as I took the mouse, I scrolled to the top of the email to see which author it was from. "Oh, Chihiro...." I mumbled. _'But doesn't she write-'_ And my train of thought stopped as I read the first line of the email. Continuing to read, I knew this was just a section of her book she wanted me to illustrate. _'Fuck, Chihiro....that's some good shit.'_

"No, this author and I have a professional relationship. She writes adult books and sends me parts she wants me to draw for."

"You illustrate that stuff to?" He mumbled and I glanced at him.

"Yeah. I make quite a bit of money doing what I do and I'm good, so people from all genres will ask me to draw for them." As I was looking at him, I caught him staring at my chest as I was leaning onto the desk. I quirked up an eyebrow as he quickly looked away and began to fidget nervously. "....Akira?"

"What?"

"Did reading this make you hard?" I asked, watching how his shoulders tensed and his face went a darker red.

"Wha- No!" He quickly said. "Why would you ask something like that?!"

"You're lying." I stated, licking my lips hungrily while looking down at him.

"I'm not!"

"You are." Pulling his hands from his lap, the erection in his pants could no longer be hidden.

"I'm sorry! It's just that....I'm not....I'm not used to that sort of....stuff." He mumbled while trying to move his hips to where I couldn't see his boner. However, even if he tried to hide it, my devil side was acting up and I could see right through his clothes. "Please....don't fire me."

His body was scrawny like when he was a teen, but he still had some muscle on his legs from no doubt running with Miki and Miko when he could. But his cock pressing against his underwear and pants was thick, and my breathing became heavy as I let his hands go and grabbed the armrests on the chair. I was trying to remain in control, but fuck was it hard with Akira's scent tickling my nose. Digging my nails into the armrests, I looked at Akira.

"I can suck it." I nearly purred, and his eyes went wide with shock, but his member got harder at what I said.

"What?!"

"I can suck it." I gently touched my fingers to my lips while tilting my head. "I can lick it and make you feel really good until your cum is dripping from my lips like melted ice cream." His face and ears were extremely red, but I knew he was thinking about it from the look in his eyes and how he throbbed.

"I-I don't think-" He jolted in the chair as I brushed my hand over the tent in his pants. "I-I've never done s-something like this....a-and I work for y-you...."

"I won't fire you either way, my professionalism is separate from my personal life and feelings. If you don't want me to, that's fine. But if you do, that's great." I was hardly keeping control as I watched how his chest rose and fell with his breathing and how his dick strained against his clothes.

"Th-then....please...." He covered his face, trying to hide from how embarrassed he was. _'Oh, fuck, thank you, Akira.'_ I thought while quickly locking my office door. Going back and kneeling in front of him, I grabbed his legs and pulled him closer to the edge of the chair. Massaging his thighs as I looked up at him, he looked like a cherry while still having his face covered.

He groaned when my hands got closer to his dick on his thighs, and I smirked while licking my lips like a beast would its maws. Unbuttoning his pants, I pulled the zipper down with my teeth and he tensed from the movement over his crotch. Pulling his underwear down enough, his cock sprung out and his entire erection was out of his pants.

Gently wrapping my fingers around it, I rubbed my thumb just below the tip and Akira let out a strangled noise as he was trying to remain quiet.

"Akira...." I purred. "The walls are soundproof, you don't have to be silent."

"But-" He moaned as I ran my tongue over his shaft and tip.

"Just like that~." I mumbled, my breath hitting his hard member before I ran my tongue up his length again. Stroking my hand up and down his shaft, I drooled on him, using my saliva like a lubricant. He kept one of his hands over his mouth while the other one slammed down on the armrest as he gripped on it tightly.

Licking and lightly sucking at his tip, his hips bucked as he whimpered while trying to stay still. Swirling my tongue on his cock, I then took him into my mouth as he was looking at me. _'That's right, Akira....look at what I'm doing to you.'_ Bobbing my head while stroking what wasn't in my mouth, he was soon uncontrollably groaning and tangling his fingers in my hair.

"Oh, fuck~!" He moaned. "Fuck~! Yes~! Taiyo~!" His head fell back as I was sucking on his cock, and his hips began to buck, thrusting his dick into my mouth. My tongue pressed against his heavy pulse that I felt in his shaft, and my purring was adding a vibration that seemed to make him lose control. Both of his hands tangled in my hair now, and his hips thrusted up in time when my head went down and he was basically just fucking my face.

Pressing my thighs together, my clit was throbbing and my body was begging to be touched from how turned on I was. Akira was fucking gorgeous with his face flushed as he called my name, and his thick cock would no doubt get me off if he let me ride him.

When I finally pulled off of his dick, strings of saliva and cum connected his tip to my mouth as Akira was panting and looking at me. Swallowing, the brunette male then wiped my mouth with his thumb and I licked it. He looked super embarrassed, but tensed when I began to lick his member clean.

"You came a lot." I mumbled.

"I-it felt good! What do you expect?" Akira said defensively while averting his gaze.

"You might want to put that away before someone sees it." I smirked while standing up.

"Ah, right!" And he was still so embarrassed as he stood to put his dick back in his pants. "Um, s-so, about what just happened...."

"Whenever you feel like it, we can do it again. Or more, if you want."

"How....how could you offer something like that if you don't even love me?" He questioned, his voice low as if he didn't want anyone else to hear. I pushed him back into the chair on wheels and grabbed the back of it while holding my face close to his.

"Don't say that." I stated.

"What?"

"....Do you love me?" I then asked, and he was quiet as his ears went red.

"I....I don't know." Akira mumbled with uncertainty. "But it's weird with you." He covered his face with his hand. "It just feels so natural to have you beside me, and everything you do makes my heart flutter or my chest feel tight." He grabbed the front of his shirt.

"That's a start." I said softly, feeling like I was about to bubble over with joy from those simple words he had said.

~

"I told you, you don't have to walk me home." I stated while turning the corner.

"But it's late and a lady shouldn't walk alone when it's this dark. It could be dangerous." Akira replied.

"Trust me, I can handle any prick that even dares." I popped off.

"There's always someone bigger and stronger than you, Taiyo." He continued. "I'm walking you home anyways."

"Whatever. But, like I said, I don't need you to follow me." I sighed.

"Too bad." He stuffed his hands into his pockets as we walked under a street light.

"You haven't changed...." I said under my breath.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"No, just sighed with irritation because some baby-faced man thinks he could scare off an attacker more than I could." I popped off and Akira pouted. "I'm kidding, lighten up." I chuckled while nudging his arm.

"I can't help the face I was born with." He huffed and I laughed at his expression before suddenly pushing him down when something shot out from the shadows. "Hey! What was that fo-" And Akira cut himself off, seeing a large beast-like man walking out onto the street.

"Shit, I almost cut him in half." The demon clicked his tongue as he pulled another spike from off of his back and pointed it at me. "Why'd you interfere? What? Don't wanna share a kill? Stingy bitch."

"Taiyo, stay behind me." Akira quickly got to his feet, standing in front of me protectively. I swallowed, not wanting what was happening to be real. I had gone this long without seeing a devil, and one just had to show up while I was with Akira....

"Awe, he's playing the hero. How cute." The demon sadistically grinned while pulling back his arm to throw his spike like before. Akira didn't move a muscle, really prepared to put his life on the line for me against a monster he knew nothing about. When the demon threw his spike, the sounds of my clothes ripping filled the air and I caught the blade-like bone before it hit Akira in the face.

The scales on my hands were too thick to be pierced, and I curled around Akira protectively while growling at the other devil. The human stumbled back, tripping and falling under me as I flared my wings at the spikey demon.

"Back off." I snarled.

"What the fuck are you doing? Are you protecting him? Ha! You really don't want me to eat him, do you? Oh, that just makes me want to sink my teeth into him even more. Didn't you learn you're supposed to share?"

"I won't tell you again." Growling, the reptilian spikes along my spine raised in a threatening manner. The devil just laughed before jumping into the air, curling up into a ball like a hedgehog covered in sword-like spikes before gunning right for me.

Spinning on my heel, I smacked him into an old building with my tail, making sure to only make contact with the devil where my tough scales were. Bricks fell to the ground as a cloud of dust rose up and I hopped to my feet while getting into a fighting stance while leaving my hands half-way open. The devil came flying out at me, and I barely caught his wrists in time before he stabbed me with the spike in either hand. The scales on my shoulders were the only thing that stopped their points as my claws dug into the ground and I bared my teeth as my body shook with a growl.

Flapping my wings to propel myself forward, I pinned the devil down with my hands and clawed feet. With my tail, I impaled his gut as he screamed in pain and I sank my teeth into his throat before ripping his head off. Orange blood spilled onto the street and sprayed into the air, and I dropped the demon's head before shaking as much blood as possible off of me like a dog.

Standing, I checked the street to make sure no one was around before I set fire to the body. No one could identify it if it was nothing but a pile of ash....

"Tai....yo...." My head jerked up and I remembered Akira. He was still on the ground and his eyes were wide as he was looking at me and the burning carcass.

"Akira, I can explai-" But I stopped reaching out to him when I saw him tense up and freeze like a deer in headlights. Pulling my hand back, I looked at my claws and scales. I hadn't really noticed before, but these hands could look terrifying.... _I_ could look terrifying.... "I'm sorry." I said softly, dropping my gaze as I turned to walk away.

Akira didn't remember anything about demons or Devilman, so he was just a human seeing me as a monster like the one that had attacked. My chest felt heavy since him seeing me like this would no doubt end everything between us. I had yet to even tell him how I felt because I was trying so hard to take this at his pace, but now my chance was destroyed....

Covering my face with my clawed hand, I walked as I tried to figure out what to do now. My entire life had been spent trying to understand this second set of memories and searching for Akira, but now that I had found him, I only got to stay with him for a little whi-

"Taiyo...." A hand grabbed mine, stopping me as I glanced down to see Akira. "Why are you crying?" He asked as tears were streaming down his face.

"I'm not crying."

"You are. You're crying." His grip on my hand tightened and he suddenly hugged me. "You're crying." I paused while looking down at him. Wasn't he scared of me? Wasn't he horrified?

Dropping down, I hugged him back and engulfed his smaller body with my larger one as his arms couldn't even reach all the way around me.

"I'm not." I sniffed, burying my face into the top of his head. "I'm sorry, Akira. I'm sorry you had to see all of this." I felt tears pricking at my eyes as the brunette still hugged me. ' _Akira is still Akira....'_ I thought. "But I swear, I'm not like that demon. I'm something different, okay? I still have my human heart." I held onto him, fearful that if I let go that'd he'd run away. "I'm a Devilman."

"But why are you so sad?" Akira cried still as he sniffled and I gently placed one of my hands onto the back of his head.

"Because you saw me like this. You looked terrified, and I thought...." I choked. "I thought you'd leave me. I thought you were scared of me."

"You're still Taiyo. I was scared about you losing the fight, not of you."

"Oh, my...." I trailed off while chuckling with a sad tone. "I fucking love you." Mumbling, my head suddenly jerked up as I heard sirens from a fire truck. "Hold on, we have to get out of here." I sniffed while wiping my face. Holding Akira close to my body, I spread my wings before taking off. Flying high over the city, I made sure not to drop Akira.

When I reached my house, I dove and landed in my backyard. Carefully setting the human down, he just laid flat in the grass while staring at the sky.

"....Akira? Are you okay?" I asked, feeling concerned as he was looking up.

"We just flew." He stated. "So fast. Over the city. Flew." He said as if in disbelief before looking at me. "How fast were you even going?"

"Uh, I don't know." I rubbed the back of my head as I was on my knees.

"You said you loved me." Akira sat up on his hands while locking eyes with me. My face turned red with embarrassment as I averted my gaze. "Did you mean that?"

"Yeah." I replied, speaking hardly over a whisper. When I finally looked at him again because he hadn't said anything, I saw that his face was flushed and the was a bulge in his pants. "Are you hard again?!"

"You're naked!" He shot back while making a face. I devilishly smirked while watching him.

"So even like this, you get turned on?" I asked while grabbing my breasts. His shoulders tensed as he watched my chest. "Or does anything with tits get you hard like some teen?"

"N-no." He breathed.

"So do you love me?" I asked while leaning forward and his gaze drifted between my breasts and my face.

"I do." Akira answered. "I love you." I smiled, getting to my feet while changing back into my human form and grabbing the front of his shirt.

"Good." I stated while dragging him into my house through the back door.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"Taking you to my room."

"What? Why?!"

"Because I'm going to ride the fuck out of you."


	15. Memories

"Akira~" I hummed while burying my face into his chest. "Good morning."

"Good morning." The man cleared his throat. "Are you hungry?"

"Starved." I purred while leaning up and nipping his earlobe.

"Let's get breakfast then! Ha ha, what's in your kitchen? I can cook!" He nervously ranted while jumping out of the bed and searching for his pants.

"Why are you acting so shy now? You were so bold last night once I started riding you." His ears went completely red.

"Because not only did I lose my virginity last night, I found out there's something....wrong with me."

"What?" My brows furrowed.

"Taiyo, I couldn't even control myself. I wanted to be gentle with you, but all I did was.... I'm an animal." He sighed while plopping down on the edge of the bed. Sitting up, I kissed his shoulder while wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'm glad that you wanted to be gentle with me, but I probably wouldn't have gotten off. Your body knew what to do, so you shouldn't worry and I even got to cum with you which was really nice." I said with a pervy smile on my face. "Like....really nice. You were incredible- which is something that can't be said for most guys on their first time."

"....Are you sure it's okay?"

"Absolutely. You got my toes to curl." I whispered while licking the side of his neck.

"Okay, but you bit me. What's with that?" Akira pouted.

"Devil urge." I replied, remembering how Devilman Akira had bitten me our first time as well. "I'm not sure why, but I think it's like marking you or something."

"-" He was about to say something, but my stomach growling cut him off. "Yeah." Akira chuckled. "Breakfast."

"Breakfast." I nodded as he stood up. Looking for something to put on as he left the room, I just grabbed his shirt off of the floor and pulled it on before heading downstairs to the kitchen. Akira was pulling out some eggs from the refrigerator, and spoke when he heard my feet on the hardwood floor.

"There's quite a bit of meat in here.... Is that a Devilman thing?"

"My body needs more food and nutrition, mostly protein, and meat just provides a lot of that. It's also delicious." I replied while watching the man crack the eggs into a pan and toss the shells into the trash.

"....How long have you been like that?"

"Since I as 17." I replied.

"So you're not born that way?"

"Not that I know of. It happens when a demon tries to possess your body and instead sort of....merges with it, I think? Some people keep control and gain the body of the demon while other people are completely taken over and lose everything."

"How does it happen? If you don't mind me asking...." Akira kept his eyes on the eggs as he scrambled them.

"As far as I know, when other demons are around or when you're in danger. I'm not too sure on all of that, but I once heard devils are attracted by blood. However, I wasn't bleeding, I was just in danger." Sitting at the bar, I set my cheek in my palm. "And before you ask, I was jumped on my way home from school."

"What?!" He quickly turned while looking at me. "And you weren't hurt, right?"

"I was fine. I went all Devilman when they put the knife on me." I shrugged. "It just happened so long ago now, so it doesn't bother me anymore. Plus, I don't have to worry about jars when I can crack melons with my bare hands now." Chuckling when I held up my hand, I wiggled my fingers.

"I guess...." Akira mumbled while turning back to the stove. Looking at his bare back as he cooked, I chewed the inside of my cheek. There were red scratches over his shoulder blades and along the sides of his spine, though I felt some relief that my nails didn't go as deep as I feared they had. I had tried to be careful with the scrawny human, but fuck was it hard when he was on top of me and groaning with that voice of his.

Crossing my arms on the bar, I rested my chin on my arms and watched him cook. We never got to do something so mundane as this before, but now.... Well, in this life we hadn't had to fight to try and stop the apocalypse via Ryo and demons when we were still in high school. Akira had bedhead that he seemed oblivious to, and the scratches on his back didn't seem to cause him pain, so he was just calmly making eggs as if it was such a normal thing after last night.

He wasn't too bothered by the fact that demons existed, and he seemed completely fine with what I was. Akira made toast to go with the eggs, and he just leaned on the counter in front of me as we ate in silence. The atmosphere was so relaxed, and my heart swelled to just be able to enjoy a meal with him again.

"Do you live on your own?" I asked him out of curiosity.

"Yeah. Miki moved in with Miko when she started college, and I got a one bedroom closer to school." He explained.

"I see." Getting up to take my plate to the sink, I crossed my arms over my chest while leaning on the counter. "Do you have any other siblings other than Miki?"

"A little brother. His name is Taro."

_'So even in this life they're all family- only literally now.'_ I thought while smiling. Akira turned around with his plate in his hands, but nearly dropped it when he looked at me.

"What?" I rose a brow at him while watching his cheeks flush.

"You're wearing my shirt." He cleared his throat.

"So?" Smirking, I was amused how his gaze was mainly focused on my legs.

"....It's....erotic." Akira mumbled as his face went a darker shade of red.

"Says the shirtless man." I popped off before chuckling at his reaction.

~

"Hey, Taiyo, do you want to get coffee with Miki and Miko?" Akira asked as he was drying his hair with a towel after his shower.

"Huh?"

"We're going to a cafe later and I wanted to know if you want to come with."

"....They won't be weirded out about your boss tagging along?" I rose a brow at him as he sat on the couch next to me.

"No, they seem to really like you."

"Then coffee sounds good." I smiled.

~

"Did you finish those prints?" I questioned, not even looking over my shoulder as my office door opened.

"I did." Akira held them up while closing the door. "Sorry it took so long, the printer was being picky."

"Not surprised." I chuckled. "They really need to get it fixed." Reaching for the colored pencils, I grabbed the brown and started putting down the first layer of color on the trees. Akira opened a drawer beside me, pulling out a folder to put the prints in before putting them away onto the shelf.

"Why not get your own printer for your office?"

"Because I'm cheap and ink is expensive." I popped off as the man went to sit back down at the computer.

"Hey, I also was talking to Hikari and apparently not everyone does traditional work here like you. Is there a reason you don't switch to digital too?"

"No, not really. I guess I just prefer the feeling of traditional." Turning around, I furrowed my brows. "Wait, do I have a meeting tomorrow?"

"I don't remember one, but let me check." Akira pulled up my schedule on the computer and found the one for tomorrow. "No, no meeting."

"Well, if there's no meeting, would you like to come to my place for dinner?" Smirking, I saw Akira perk up as he looked at me and he gave a huge grin.

"I'd like that!"

"You like pasta?"

"I do."

"Good. I should have dinner done by 6, though you can come over any time."

"Okay." Akira smiled and I turned back to my work.

~

"Coming!" Drying off my hands, I went to the front door to let Akira in. The house smelled of food and the noodles were just about done and the sauce was already finished. I had kind of hoped Akira would come earlier so that we could spend more time together, but he was still here before dinner was ready so I couldn't complain.

My smile fell the instant my door opened, seeing Akira standing on my porch and covered in orange blood. Tears were streaming down his face- well, it wasn't exactly _his_ face anymore, he was a Devilman again.

"....Taiyo...." He mumbled before grabbing my face and kissing me. I was still in shock from his current state, and the kiss was so very different from any other he had given me- as if he were....grieving? "Taiyo, I'm so sorry." Akira sniffled when he pulled back. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Wait- Akira, what....what's wrong? What _happened_ to you?"

"I remember....I remember _things_. Not my life- I mean, not _this_ life. It's all so confusing, I don't even-"

"Akira, slow down." I stopped him, shutting the door behind him. "Just start with how you got like this."

"I-I was on my way here an-and I was attacked by a demon but you weren't there and I....I changed. I blacked out and when I came to the demon was.... Oh, god, it was everywhere." He sobbed, wrapping his arms around me while burying his face into my neck and shoulder. "An-and when I came to....these....these *memories* started flooding my head like a weird dream but s-so _vivid_. I can't...." He cried some more and I pet the back of his head while rubbing his upper back.

"Akira, it's going to be okay." I said with a gentle tone. It seemed with the return of his demon also came with the memories of the past life I too remembered. "Shh, it's okay. Look, that demon would have killed you and who knows how many other people, killing it was the only way to stop it."

"But-but those memories-"

"From a previous life. All real." Sighing, I ran my fingers through his hair to comfort him. "It's why I was 'crying' when we met." I gave a sad chuckle as Akira clung to the back of my shirt. "Oh, shit. Akira, the food!" I jerked back and rushed to the kitchen to make sure nothing was burning or on fire. Quickly taking everything off of the burners, I turned back to Akira. "The past life and your current life being in your head may be pretty hectic now, but believe me, it'll settle."

"How do you deal with it?" He questioned, holding his head as demon blood and tears were dripping to the floor.

"I paint." Pointing upstairs, I sighed. "There's a whole room up there full of paintings. You're in there, Miko, Miki, Taro, everybody."

"What about Ryo?"

"He's in there, too." Sighing, I glanced down to my clothes that were now dirtied before looking back to Akira. "We should probably clean up. Come on." Taking his hand in mine, I lead him upstairs and he followed while wiping the tears from his face.

Getting the shower ready, Akira went ahead and got in while I went to find clean clothes he could borrow.

It'd be a lie if I said I wasn't glad Akira remembered our past life- it would make things for me so much easier from here on out- but I didn't want it to be in such a way like this. And not to mention how horribly our lives ended- his even worse than mine because of Ryo literally tearing him apart.

After getting cleaned up, we ate dinner in silence. Akira didn't seem to be in the condition to go home after, so we ended up watching movies together on the couch late into the night until we passed out.


	16. Devils in the Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: Mature content ahead, proceed at own risk*

I woke up to Akira gently running his thumb over my cheek. He paused when he noticed I was awake, but I leaned into his touch to let him know it was okay. His eyes were full of pain, grief, and love and I understood why.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." His voice was soft and I simply hummed.

"'S fine. How'd you sleep?"

"....Not well."

"That's to be expected." Leaning more into his warm hand, a low purr rose from deep within my chest. "It'll get easier as time goes on." I explained. "You'll need to eat more, too, like before, as well as everything else. From the looks of it too....you got Amon again."

"I did."

"Funny how things repeat themselves." I then softly chuckled. "Except this time I also got to see how hard it must have been for you when I was human. I kept worrying I'd accidentally hurt you....or you'd just break." Running my thumb over his bottom lip, a soft blush bloomed on his cheeks.

"Y-yeah." Akira cleared his throat.

"Breakfast?"

"Yes, please." Getting up from the couch, I gathered up my hair to put it back.

"How do waffles and bacon sound?"

"Good."

"Do you know how you'll explain the sudden changes to Miki and Miki?"

"....I started working out? I haven't seen them in a little while, so that might work. Right?" He questioned while looking at me and I shrugged.

"They _might_ buy it." I replied and Akira went quiet while I was washing my hands in the kitchen. Glancing up, I paused to see that he was just watching me. "What?"

"Just....this whole time you've been dealing with this all. It's so painful and yet no one even noticed."

"Well, I can't wallow in the past. If I trap myself in my previous life I'll lose the life I have now. I did look for you in this life, sure, but I couldn't let that emptiness consume me and keep me from living- I had to find a balance. It did take me time to do that though."

"You're incredible, Taiyo." He softly smiled. "You had no one....and you still found the strength to keep going. I don't think I could have done that myself."

"I don't know if you've noticed, Akira, but you're an incredible motivator." I answered while dropping bacon into a pan. "You inspire people to do more, to want to _be_ more. The hope I'd see you again is what drove me. And even before....when the world was going to shit, it was thinking of you that made me pull myself from that river and keep moving." Dropping some waffles into the toaster, I shrugged. "I'm just glad you don't have to find a way to process everything on your own like I did."

~

"Taiyo....please. I-It's not funny!" Akira whined as I was laughing and turning off the faucet after rinsing off our dishes.

"It kind of is."

"I'm just not used to it yet, okay? It's been a long time since I was a Devilman!" He tried to defend himself while squirming where he stood. I was both amused and aroused now- Akira had only tried to show affection by hugging me from behind, but his strong sense of smell kicked in and my scent alone had given him a boner.

His pupils dilated and I knew he now caught the scent I was slowly starting to give off. Leaning back onto the counter, I quirked up a brow at him as he placed his hands on either side of me on the edge of the counter. Akira leaned down more to my level, a low rumble vibrating his chest as he scented me.

Licking my lips, I grabbed his hips and pulled him even closer, feeling his erection press against me. Purring, I felt my heart pick up pace as my devil vision took over, seeing right through Akira's clothes.

Sliding my hand under the hem of his shirt, my palm glided up his firm torso as he buried his face into the side of my neck. He began to purr, rocking his hips into me.

"You smell so good, Taiyo."

"So do you." I took in a sharp breath as his tongue slid across my throat. Pushing his shirt up and over his head it fell to the floor. Akira slid his hands into my sweatpants, shoving them down my thighs while dropping to his knees. Biting my bottom lip, I spread my legs, shivering from the feel of his breath on my crotch.

"So good...." He panted, grabbing my thighs and burying his face between them. I yelped from the suddenness, but my fingers tangled in his hair as he hungrily lapped up my arousal. I felt my teeth sharpen while I moaned and Akira ran his tongue over my clit.

Pulling his hair, a string of saliva stretched out from his mouth before I pushed him to the floor. The tent in the sweats he wore was clear as day, and with my devil eyes I could see how his cock was throbbing from his heavy pulse. Nearly ripping them off, his erection sprung free and I straddled his waist.

"Akira~" I purred, lightly running my fingers over the shaft of his dick. "I want you to really fuck me." Panting, I watched as Akira gave a devilish grin, showing a mouth full of sharp teeth. I shifted, his scent driving me wild while I turned and lifted my tail, presenting myself to him.

With one hand he grabbed my tail and the other he placed between my shoulder blades to push my face towards the floor. Claws raked down the scales on my back and the spikes along my spine twitched. Akira thrusted his hips forward, sliding in with such ease from how wet I was. My tail curled over his shoulder as he began to wildly pump his cock in and out of my core.

The cool floor was such a contrast to my own heat, and the slapping of skin against skin got louder while Akira was grunting. I moaned even louder, feeling his dick get larger from him beginning to shift more into his demon form. His claws dug into my hips, moving me in tandem with his thrusts and hitting all of the right places.

"Taiyo~!" He growled, burying his face into my shoulder as he moaned and panted. Drool dripped down my chin while my hands balled into fists. Fuck, I missed this. The animalistic fucking really sated the devil inside and it made me now understand why Akira would get so wild before. The gentler sex we had was good, too, but it took more to please the inner beast.

Akira's fangs buried into my shoulder, going even harder as he pinned me down. I was drowning in Akira's scent, my mind focused solely on pleasure when he suddenly flipped me onto my back, hooking my legs over his shoulders and burying his face into my breasts. His hot breath fanned over my skin while his tongue licked up the valley between my tits, and my back arched off the floor when he started ramming into me again.

~

"Lunch time, Taiyo." Akira spun my chair around and I made a sound of protest while reaching back for my desk. He grabbed my wrists, pulling me to my feet while going towards the office door. "Where do you feel like going today?"

"Whatever's good." I chuckled, looking at the grinning man as he lead me towards the elevators.

"Oh, then there's a place I've actually been wanting to try!"

"What is it?"

"I don't know, but it smells good." Akira replied, pushing the button for the ground floor. I shook my head while smiling.

"Hold the elevator!" Someone called and Akira placed his hand onto the elevator doors as they were closing to keep them open. Megumi sighed with relief as she stepped in, straightening her shirt as she briefly glanced to us with a thankful smile. Tha- Holy shit." She paused, gawking at Akira with her mouth hanging open.

"Ah, it's been a while! Good to see you again, Megumi." He nodded to her and the woman glanced to me with a brow raised in question.

"He got a make-over." I said while shrugging.

"Make-over?! He's got _muscle_ now!"

"I've been working out." Akira sheepishly laughed while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Clearly. I gotta ask though, _who_ does your eyes? They look so fierce now and I'm loving it." Megumi waved her finger and I just stared straight ahead to let Akira answer. I mean, how were we to explain it wasn't makeup but actually markings from the demon?

"YouTube tutorial."

"I'll have to check it out then. Email me a link, would you?"

"Sure!"

"So, where are you two headed for lunch?"

"Akira's dragging me to some new place." I piped up while pulling my phone out to check the message I had received. It was just a notification for an email- something we could check when we got back from lunch- so I pocketed the phone.

"At least he can actually get you out of your office." Megumi chuckled while elbowing me in the arm. "I wonder why that is."

"He physically drug me out of the office is why." I replied and the woman laughed.

"Well, that's certainly effective. Oh, here we are." She glanced up as the elevator dinged and we stepped out after the doors opened. Waving to each other, we parted ways and I followed Akira to the place he wanted to eat at.


End file.
